Volver a la vida
by Eli Lara Cullen
Summary: Cuando las lágrimas finalmente se secaron en mis mejillas me senté en la cama de aquel maldito psiquiátrico….. y me jure que yo y lo más preciado que ahora me quedaba en la vida nos iríamos de ese lugar… además volvería para vengarme de aquella arpía que había transformado mi existencia en una pesadilla.
1. Introducción

**Hola espero que les guste la historia, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias.**

 **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Introducción**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, mi vida era tranquila tenía todo lo que me hacía feliz a mis padres Charlie y Rene, a mis amigos vivíamos en Chicago era 1922, mi padre había realizado excelentes inversiones y las ganancias nos permitían llevar un vida acomodada casi de clase alta, ellos siempre me decían que mi futuro estaba asegurado, por si algún día me faltaran, todos los padres piensan eso me dije a mi misma en aquella ocasión. Yo jamás contemple esa posibilidad todo estaba en armonía a mi alrededor como me iba a imaginar que la llegada de dos personas a mi vida cambiarían mi mundo en tal magnitud y en tan poco tiempo de una manera tan encantadora y dramática, hasta el punto de cambiar mi carácter amable y pacifico en la de un espíritu vengativo.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente se secaron en mis mejillas me senté en la cama de aquel maldito psiquiátrico en el que ya no existía para el exterior, en el que era solo un número ya había perdido todo incluyendo al amor de mi vida Edward y en ese segundo me jure que yo y lo más preciado que ahora me quedaba en la vida y que ahora vivía a través de mí nos iríamos de ese lugar lucharía hasta con mi último aliento y de ningún modo permitiría que nos separaran, además volvería para vengarme de aquella arpía que había transformado mi existencia en una pesadilla…..


	2. Chapter 1 La tía Victoria

**Hola ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por agregarme en sus historias favoritas y por sus mensajitos aunque cortitos me dan ánimos para continuar con la historia.**

 **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Capítulo 1. La tía Victoria**

En una de las mañanas de 1922 mientras me encontraba desayunando con mi padre, el ruido estridente del teléfono nos interrumpió, mi madre se encontraba ocupada dándole instrucciones a la cocinera para el almuerzo, mi padre fue quien contesto, cuando termino de hablar regreso a la mesa y me pidió afectuosamente.

-Bella hija por favor ve a pedirle a Emily que arregle la habitación de visitas vendrá a visitarnos la prima de tu madre Victoria- En ese momento entro mamá y se quedaron hablando del asunto. Había oído hablar muy poco de ella que había enviudado joven, que vivía en Europa y que no le agradaba a mi madre a pesar de que crecieron juntas por lo que, una vez que le di el recado a Emily regrese a hurtadillas a escuchar.

-Charlie por favor sabes muy bien que no congenio con mi prima- le decía enojada pero con tono de súplica. – No quiero que venga a la casa puede recurrir a cualquiera de la familia.

-Por favor querida- le decía mi padre con ternura- ella me ha contado su situación, necesita nuestro apoyo está un poco mal de salud y el dinero que le dejó su esposo se le está acabando además será momentáneo en cuanto esté mejor tiene un trabajo asegurado de niñera en San Francisco, además no entiendo porque te incomodas tanto si ella fue quien ayudo a que nos conociéramos.

Fue entonces una suposición surgió en mi mente acaso la prima Victoria había tenido algún tipo de relación con mi padre, por eso le molestaba tanto su presencia, la deseche inmediatamente papá jamás lo haría amaba con locura a mi madre, después de aquella corta discusión mamá acepto a regañadientes.

Fue cuando aproveche para entrar- mamá ya me voy a la escuela hoy vamos repasar como si estuviéramos en el concierto estoy emocionada por llegar el chofer me está esperando, además quería pedirte si después de las clases puedo ir a la casa de Alice.

-Claro mi niña. Respondió mamá, a lo que mi padre agrego -pero regresas antes de las 5 de la tarde a esa hora llega Victoria, tenemos que recibirla como familia y darle todo nuestro apoyo.

-Yo sé papi, no te preocupes que el chofer de la familia Cullen me trae como siempre, te prometo llegar a tiempo. Así muy feliz, después de darles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno salí casi corriendo.

Cuando me subí al coche caí en cuenta que prácticamente había acabado la escuela secundaria habíamos aprobado los exámenes finales y el concierto en el que tocaría el violín era una mera formalidad, otro pensamiento cruzó por mi mente cuando sentí el peso del paquete que sostenían mis manos había salido con algo de tiempo, hoy mi mejor amigo Jacob Black cumplía 19 años él era el hijo del mejor amigo de papá Billy Black lo conocía desde que recordaba prácticamente crecimos como hermanos, mamá siempre lo trataba como un hijo y más sabiendo que quedó huérfano de madre ya que ella murió de parto, por eso cuando Jack con apenas 16 años al morir su padre se vio de repente desprotegido con apenas lo justo para vivir mi padre no dudo en ayudarlo en su educación y en lo que hiciera falta esto me lleno de felicidad, Jack sabía que contaba con nosotros que éramos como su segunda familia y por eso era tal la confianza y el cariño que nos teníamos que Alice y Rosalie mis mejores amigas, siempre bromeaban acerca de nosotros que un día revelaríamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos o que yo ya había encontrado ese príncipe encantado que nos fascinaba tanto imaginar cuando su mamá Esme nos leía cuentos las varias ocasiones en las que de niña tuve que dormir en su casa mientras mis padres viajaban por negocios y las tres hacíamos pillamadas y cosas así, bla, bla, bla les hacía siempre la mímica con las manos. Pero la relación entre Jacob y yo en lo absoluto había salido en ningún momento del cariño de hermanos él representaba el hermano que yo siempre había querido pero que no había podido tener, mi madre quedo muy delicada de salud después de mi nacimiento y mi padre no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que un nuevo embarazo si este resultara en su muerte.

El chofer Peter me saco de mis meditaciones –señorita hemos llegado- gracias- respondí muy emocionada este también era el primer día de Jack en el hospital de propiedad del doctor Carlisle Cullen trabajando como enfermero, además de esta propiedad la familia Cullen contaban con acciones mayoritarias en el principal Banco de la ciudad y en el que hace poco trabajaba Emmett alternándolo con sus estudios de finanzas.

Entre saludando a la recepcionista, era una de las amigas de mi madre – Buenos días Maggie, sabe dónde se encuentra Jack. -En el cuarto de casilleros me dijo –gracias. Respondí mientras me dirigía directamente a aquel lugar. Cuando entre él estaba entretenido arreglado su casillero así que me acerque sigilosamente -feliz cumpleaños le dije mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo y separándome le extendí mi regalo. – Gracias, Bella mi querida hermanita, sabes tus dos locas amigas me dieron sus regalos ayer y Alice dijo que era para no hace mal tercio. Y ambos rompimos a reír- Alice nunca va a dejar de imaginarse cosas. Le dije aun entre risas.

-Recuerdas como en su cumpleaños 17 emparejo a Rosalie y a Emmett. Dijo Jacob.

-Claro que sí, aunque los dos se gustaban desde antes solo necesitaban una ayudadita y por supuesto Alice no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Le dije con una ligera sonrisa. – Y ahora que recuerdo si no me apresuro voy a llegar tarde al repaso y la que va a necesitar ayuda voy a ser yo. Después de darme uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso y desearme suerte salí de allí.

Llegue a la clase y claro Alice ya estaba esperando expectante para que le contara que había pasado-Alice pierdes tu tiempo ya deja en paz esta historia.- Le dije mientras me ubicaba en mi lugar y tomaba mi violín en ese instante paso Jessica Stanley con uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios venenosos.-no te puedes esperar hasta que estén solas para que comentes los detalles escandalosos del "regalo" que le hiciste a tu amiguito. He hizo un señal de hastío al final, me llene de tanta rabia por sus constantes insinuaciones que si no fuera porque Alice me contuvo le habría dado lo que se merecía.-No le hagas caso- me dijo, con sus acostumbradas sonrisas risueñas- solo te tiene coraje desde que Mike Newton mostró interes por ti y no por ella, lo que quiere es provocarte. Respire profundo tenía razón si reñía podrían suspenderme del concierto que se aproximaba, era una de los cosas que disfrutaba tanto como respirar, pero me molestaba mucho su actitud dado que yo sabiendo lo que ella sentía por Mike le había hecho saber cordialmente a este que jamás habría algo entre los dos y aun así ella se enojó conmigo y no paraba de hacerme la vida imposible cada vez que podía.

Una vez en casa de Alice después del almuerzo resolvimos repasar nuestras lecciones, aunque para el recital faltaba menos de una mes y pronto tendríamos unos días de vacaciones, mientras entonábamos la melodía del concierto para violín N° 3 de Mozart yo en mi violín y Alice en su violonchelo me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía siempre en aquella casa, me encantaba percibía el mismo amor y protección que en la mía. Absortas en la práctica no nos dimos cuenta cuando Esme entró su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza

-¿Qué te sucede mami?- Le pregunto Alice con angustia todo lo relacionado con su madre la alteraba más de la cuenta.

-Hija, es tu abuelo está muy grave tenemos que irnos pronto a verlo.

-Mamá en cuanto me avisaron en el Banco vine lo más pronto que pude ¿cómo están? Las interrumpió Emmett acompañado de Rosalie que apresurado entró y les dio un abrazo a las dos en señal de protección y Rosalie hizo lo mismo luego me saludo a mí apresuradamente por seguir apoyando a su novio y yo que me sentí incomoda observando el dolor ajeno decidí que era momento de irme, con timidez en mi hablar les dije.- yo siento mucho lo de su padre creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-Bella, hija lo siento tanto, que el chofer te lleve a tu casa. Me dijo Esme sollozando, después de despedirme de todos y darle consuelo a Alice me fui a casa.

Debió ser tal mi cara de preocupación y desconsuelo cuando llegue a mi casa que mi madre me pregunto-¿Hija que te sucede? –a mi nada mami es el abuelo de Alice parece que está muy grave, que puede morir me siento mal por Alice y su mamá se veían tan desoladas yo no supe cómo ayudarlas. Abrazándome cariñosamente y con una voz dulce que emanaba su amor maternal me reconfortó.-Mi niña esas son cosas que pasan y ni tu ni yo podemos impedirlo estoy segura que ellas van a estar bien, ningún dolor es eterno con el tiempo se hace tolerable, así que tranquila y ve a descansar un poco que tu padre ya fue a recoger a Victoria yo te aviso cuando lleguen sí. Asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto me sentí afortunada por tener una madre tan cariñosa como ella. Dos horas más tarde mi madre me despertaba. –Ya levántate hija ahora si está por llegar tu padre- si enseguida mami. Le respondí más relajada, sentada en la sala junto a mi madre espera expectante por conocer a la prima Victoria, mi madre se pasaba ansiosa los dedos entre sus cabellos con la mirada perdida, no entendía lo que le preocupaba.

La puerta se abrió habían llegado, mi padre entró primero cargado con dos maletas y se dirigió a dejarlas a la habitación de huéspedes la siguiente en entrar fue una mujer hermosa con el cabello largo, ondulado y pelirroja sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de mi madre a pesar de que era un año menor que ella aparentaba aún menos, en cuanto nos vio se acercó y nos dirigió una mirada afectuosa.

-Hola, Renée querida prima gracias por recibirme en tu hogar. Le dijo muy afectuosa dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo en seguida se acercó a mí y dándome un beso y un abrazo similar a los que les proporciono a mi madre -Tú debes ser Isabella, verdad. Me dijo con una afectuosa sonrisa- Sí bienvenida es un gusto que estés aquí, prima. Le dije, papá había pedido que la recibiéramos amablemente y no había razón para no hacerlo. –Si deseas puedes decirme tía tu madre y yo crecimos como hermanas. Me dijo entusiasmada.

Durante la merienda actuó con naturalidad nos habló de su vida con su esposo en Londres de la tristeza que le causo su muerte, felicito a mi madre por la hermosa hija que la vida le había dado ya que ella no fue bendecida con ese regalo, había trabajado como enfermera en un asilo de ancianos, su enfermedad, su próximo trabajo en San Francisco; durante toda la plática mi madre la miraba cautelosamente. Una vez en mi habitación repase los acontecimientos del día había sido uno largo lleno de emociones, necesitaba descansar y en cuanto cerré los ojos me dormí.

Desde aquellos acontecimientos, pasaron cinco días mi tía se había acoplado bien al diario de la casa siempre gustosa ayudando en lo que podía a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre de que no era necesario, decidí que mi preocupación relacionado con ella y mi madre ya no tenía ningún fundamento debieron ser roces que ya quedaron atrás ahora mi inquietud era saber cómo estaba mi amiga Alice y su familia con Jacob y Rosalie no supe mucho ellos sabían casi lo mismo que yo, pensando en todo esto el teléfono sonó asustándome conteste casi sin animo.

-Familia Swan.

-Bella, amiga soy Alice. Me dijo por teléfono. –Alice te llame con el pensamiento, como estas. Le dije su voz reflejaba calma, seguramente la situación con su abuelo no había pasado de un susto. –Bien, regresamos hoy mismo, mi abuelo falleció lo estamos tomando con serenidad era algo que ya se veía venir su enfermedad ya no daba para mucho tiempo aunque no todo son desgracias, recuerdas a mi primo Edward que vivía con el abuelo ahora con su muerte está planeando venir a vivir con nosotros y seguir sus estudios de medicina en Chicago ¡no es increíble!

–Sí Alice, es genial. Le dije fingiendo interes.

–Bueno entonces nos vemos pronto tenemos que ponernos al día con los repasos del recital y otras cosas, chao amiga. Me dijo aunque su tono de voz aun no recuperaba su acostumbrada energía.- Chao, cuídate. Le conteste y colgó.

El nombre de Edward hizo eco mi mente agobiándome después de que coloque el teléfono en su lugar, no tenía una buena impresión de él lo había conocido cuando éramos niños y venía a pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos, cuidaba mucho de Alice como a una hermana, mamá me había recomendado que fuera amigable pues se había quedado huérfano de padre y madre cuando apenas tenía 3 años y vivía con su abuelo aunque al principio congeniamos muy bien, empezó a portarse cortante conmigo desde que percibió mi amistad tan cercana con Jacob me hacía sentir como si fuera algo incorrecto por ser de clases sociales diferentes, me aislaba de los juegos entre Alice, Rosalie y él esto me enojaba tanto que a pesar que no quería contrariar a mis amigas siempre terminábamos discutiendo quien se creía para tratarme de ese modo, esto continuo cada vez que venía hasta que cuando tenía 15 años Jacob se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y por defenderme se pelearon Esme intervino y después de una larga platica con Edward, este se disculpó conmigo y con Jacob con una falsa cordialidad o al menos eso percibimos los dos, ese fue mi limite yo no sería la manzana de la discordia para más disgustos de aquella familia y decidí no visitar a Alice cuando Edward estuviera de visita era lo mejor no quería perder mi amistad con ella, en los años siguientes después de aquel episodio Edward había tratado de ser nuevamente mi amigo, yo resolví tratarlo simplemente con cortesía en las pocas ocasiones que nos encontrábamos por causa de Alice, la última vez que lo vi había sido en mi cumpleaños número 17 hace casi un año mis padres me habían organizado una gran fiesta con mis amigas más cercanas, para mí extrañeza Edward había venido se me acerco y me dio una pulsera de regalo preciosa con las iniciales de mi nombre y me invito a bailar no estaba pasándola mal luego de unos minutos escuche cerca de mí una voz conocida pidiendo bailar con la cumpleañera –¡Jacob!. Grite emocionada y le regrese una mirada de disculpa a Edward este no demostró enojo y se marchó, después de mucho bailar y divertirme con mi mejor amigo mientras iba al baño y pasaba cerca del balcón de mi casa oí una conversación entre Alice y Edward que escuche a escondidas. -Gracias por llevarte bien con Bella y no pelear con Jacob, aunque no entiendo cuál es tu problema. Le decía Alice.

-No hay ningún problema con eso, en realidad lo que no puedo tolerar es su afecto por Jacob. Le respondió Edward, yo no quise escuchar más y volví a la fiesta, eso basto para que me quedará claro que cualquier tipo de amistad con él no tendría sentido porque sabía que sencillamente trataba de quedar bien con su familia por respeto a la amistad con la mía y esa falsedad prefería no tolerarla.

Ahora que Edward vendría a vivir de forma fija me ponía muy triste pensar que el aislamiento voluntario de la casa de Alice seria permanente, nunca entendería por qué pensaba de ese modo si su familia más cercana no sufría de prejuicios con relación a ese tema, ¿quién o qué había influenciado para que actuara de ese modo? esa interrogante era la razón por la que continúe dirigiéndole cordialmente la palabra, en mi corta edad había aprendido que todos se merecen el beneficio de la duda, en aquella ocasión yo preferí no resolver ese enigma y dejar de pensar en ese problema, hasta ahora que no dejaba descanso a mi raciocinio.


	3. Chapter 2 Verde esmeralda

**Hola otra vez un nuevo capítulo ojala les guste y si pueden escriban un mensajito para saber si les gusto.**

 **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Capítulo 2. Verde esmeralda**

Era el día del recital, Alice había elegido para las dos unos hermosos vestidos, ella sí que tenía una habilidad natural para escoger el atuendo perfecto para cada ocasión era otra de las cosas que le debía agradecer a mi quería amiga, además de haberme apoyado uniéndose a la orquesta aunque no sintiera el mismo entusiasmo por la música como el que me abrumaba a mí, solo faltaba Rosalie siempre habíamos sido inseparables en todo lo que emprendíamos apoyándonos la una a la otra, pero a ella no le había interesado en lo más mínimo lo relacionado a la música, aunque su desinterés tenia nombre y apellido, como nos íbamos a enojar con ella si era feliz no podíamos ser egoístas en ese aspecto le podía pasar a cualquiera de nosotras y yo esperaba ansiosa ese día, pero ahora no debía pensar en eso tenía que concentrarme, habíamos repasado como locas y aun así los nervios me consumían y más pues había sido la elegida entre todas para ser el violín principal era absolutamente increíble, Alice lo celebró y más al ver la cara de disgusto de Jessica quien también quería ese puesto, una razón más para que me odiara, porque no podía ser razonable y entender que las cosas no eran apropósito contra ella, el amor sí que puede volvernos irracionales.

Con curiosidad observe por detrás del telón, estaba lleno de familiares de las otras jóvenes pero yo me fije en mi familia mi padre, mi madre y ahora mi tía Victoria, ellos se veían radiantes, orgullosos eso basto para calmarme, así que empecé a relajarme y a repasar las notas en mi mente, Alice me interrumpió dando un grito de alegría y comentando. –Bella, mi primo vino a oírnos tocar como me prometió. Iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento la maestra nos pidió que nos ubicáramos en nuestros lugares, entendía su alegría, pero ella sabía muy bien mi renuencia con respecto a este tema, tome mi violín y camine hasta el frente a mi lugar Alice estaba cerca, la cortina se abrió respire profundo en cuanto el director de orquesta dio la señal la armoniosa melodía surgió de nuestros instrumentos, mientras tocaba mire fugazmente al público aunque no pude reconocer a nadie sabía que Edward estaría observándonos y mi corazón no sentía ningún rechazo de su presencia ni de él ni de cualquiera con el que tuviera algún agravio, ahora deducía porque me encantaba tocar mi violín ese era mi modo de libertad de cualquier desencanto, sentía tanta calma que cuando era mi turno de tocar las notas surgían suaves, acompasadas tanto así que cuando el concierto terminó y los asistentes nos aplaudieron apenas salí de mi burbuja de paz. A la salida nos esperaban nuestras familias Alice corrió a abrazarlos yo la imite con los míos.

-Hija estuviste grandiosa. Me dijo mi madre y me abrazo mi padre hizo lo mismo mi tía Victoria también se acercó y con una amigable sonrisa me dijo.-Bella tienes un talento natural, deberías pensar en algo más profesional. Aunque lo último fue en un susurro, pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver a Jack.

-Felicidades Bella, estuviste fenomenal te dije que todo iba a salir muy bien.

-Gracias tu presencia significa mucho para mí. Tan feliz estaba por tener a mi lado a todos mis seres queridos que Esme me tomo desprevenida.

-Bella, el concierto estuvo maravilloso. Me gire para agradecerle.

-Gracias, es el resultado de que Alice y yo repasáramos tanto, sabe lo obsesivas que podemos ser. Le dije con tono de broma y observe que Alice, Edward y Emmett se acercaban, era una pena que Rosalie se resfriara y no pudiera venir, rápidamente me ubique alado de Jacob si como pensaba lo que quería Alice era que Edward y yo nos lleváramos mejor a él debía quedarle claro que debía cambiar sinceramente su actitud con respecto a mi amistad con Jacob.

-Edward le estaba diciendo a Bella lo bien que Alice y ella estuvieron en su interpretación con el violín. Le dijo Esme con una mirada de entusiasmo Alice también le dirigió una.

-Si tía Esme eso mismo le decía yo a Alice. Volteándose hacia mí me dirigió una mirada amistosa.

-Bella, estuviste magnifica en serio tienes aptitud para la música.

\- Gracias le dije dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa.

\- Jacob. –Edward se saludaron mutuamente con naturalidad eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa que significado tenía ese cambio.

Mis padres que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen conversando con algunos conocidos, nos recordaron que ya era hora de irse, después de despedirnos de todos no sin antes de que Esme y mi madre se pusieran deacuerdo para reunirse e informarle al padre de Rosalie de los preparativos para organizar la fiesta de graduación de las tres había sido una verdadera tragedia que la madre de Rosalie muriera siendo esta apenas una niña, nos fuimos a casa y en el camino pensé en el cambio de Edward hacia mí y Jacob y la curiosidad de saber hasta qué limite llegaría para llevarse bien con nosotros mientras vivía permanentemente con los Cullen, Alice tenía mucho que ver con esa decisión él no haría nada que la lastimara, esta situación sí que se iba a poner interesante pero por ahora lo único que quería era descansar lo mejor era no obsesionarme con ese tema y pensar en mi futuro en lo que me encantaba que era la música estaba segura que mis padres me apoyarían.

La semana siguiente nuestra atención se centró en la fiesta de graduación cada detalle fue escogido por las tres pero especialmente por Alice que se volvía loca al elegir los vestidos, la decoración, la comida y los invitados esto era lo que más le gustaba se podría decir que este era su pequeño paraíso personal y era increíble la energía que tenía todas incluyendo a nuestras madres que se turnaban para acompañarnos apenas podíamos llevarle el ritmo incluso Edward que nos llevaba a todas partes según él para no aburrirse durante sus vacaciones de la escuela de medicina para mi confusión siempre me insistían en que me sentara en el frente en los muchos viajes en el coche y dejando de lado mi recelo por su antiguo comportamiento lo observe de reojo y pude notar lo bien parecido que Edward era, me atrapó en algunas ocasiones y yo ocultaba mi rostro sonrojado haciendo una cortina con mi cabello esto sí que era nuevo en mi actitud hacia él y al mismo tiempo inverosímil desconcertada como estaba creí oír ligeras risas que provenían de las personas en los asientos de atrás; al final de la semana el trabajo valió la pena porque todo quedo increíble.

Mientras ayudada por Emily me vestía en mi habitación para ir a la ceremonia de graduación entusiasmada por la grandiosa fiesta que me esperaba en la noche, entró mi tía Victoria.

-Bella como vas ya terminaste de arreglarte.

-Sí, tía solo me acicaló un poco más el cabello y listo. En ese momento después de que Emily salió para ayudar a mamá, saco de su bolso una preciosa cadena que tenía una piedra verde esmeralda incrustada en el centro.

-Bella este collar es una de las pocas pertenencias que tengo de mi madre y quiero dártela como obsequio. Me dijo con una ternura que sentí maternal.

-No es necesario tía además yo no me sentiría bien aceptándolo sabiendo lo significativo que es para ti.

-Bella en el corto tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí te he llegado a querer como a una hija, la que no pude tener y por ese cariño te pido que aceptes mi obsequio eso me haría muy feliz.

Sus palabras reflejaban que le afectaba más de lo que demostraba el no haber tenido la suerte de convertirse en madre.

-Gracias tía. Fue lo que le pude decir muy conmovida por sus palabras.

Una vez que terminamos con la ceremonia de graduación y nos despedíamos de nuestras compañeras de las cuales unas se casarían como era lo acostumbrado y otras más audaces, en las que me incluía, pensaban en continuar con sus estudios, llamó mi atención una escena Edward felicitando a Jessica con un abrazo y ella al percatarse de que los observaba me dedico una mirada maliciosa y yo solo me voltee al borde de la risa, así que este era su nuevo objetivo.

-Bella, que alegría acabamos la secundaria y en la noche tenemos una fantástica fiesta. Me dijo mientras me observaba meticulosamente.

-Si lo sé yo tampoco puedo esperar a que sea hora de la fiesta. Le conteste y sin querer volví a mirar de reojo a Edward, con tan mala suerte que Alice se dio cuenta.

-A quien miras con tanta curiosidad. Me interrogo mientras se giraba para darse cuenta como Edward se despedía de Jessica.

-Edward en que está pensando- Se decía a si misma -Me tiene aquí organizando todo para… pero ya hablare con el luego, Bella lo mejor es que busquemos a Rosalie para irnos juntas nos va a faltar tiempo para arreglarnos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida y pase cerca de Jessica la ignoré por completo lo mejor era no darle importancia pero cuando pase junto a Edward se me escapó una risita histérica no podía creer que le siguiera el juego a Jessica ¿y eso a mí que me importa? Me cuestione a mí misma, como siempre Rosalie estaba con Emmett.

-Rosalie ya tenemos que irnos.

-No te preocupes Alice que Emmett me va a llevar- Alice puso una cara angelical y se situó entre ellos y de sorpresa la haló hasta el coche diciendo.

-Nada de eso tú te vas con nosotras no quiero ningún imprevisto y tu hermanito ni se te ocurra intervenir, sabes muy bien que tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta. Le dijo poniendo su carita más convincente que Emmett no tuvo más que ceder adoraba demasiado a su hermanita menor, yo estaba divertidísima con la escena este día no podía ser mejor.

Una vez que Rosalie se despidió momentáneamente de Emmett las tres nos subimos al coche para dirigirnos a la residencia de los Cullen, el salón era espacioso y tenía acabados preciosos similares a los de los mansiones de la realeza, según tenía entendido había pertenecido a varias generaciones de la familia Cullen y siempre lo heredaba el hermano mayor y como éste había fallecido la posesión paso directamente al doctor Carlisle, en cuanto llegamos a la casa nos dirigimos presurosas a la habitación de Alice quedaban apenas dos horas y media para el baile.

Nos arreglábamos una a la otra Alice llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas y el cabello corto a la moda, Rosalie un vestido rojo y yo había elegido uno plateado ambas llevábamos el cabello recogido en un moño con ligeros bucles, eso de llevar el cabello corto aunque fuera lo más novedoso del momento ni a Rosalie ni a mi nos llamó la atención, el maquillaje si era otra cosa nos encantaba a pesar de ser un tanto excesivo.

-Oficialmente listas Alice. Le pregunte después de colocarme el obsequio de mi tía alrededor de mi cuello.

-Sí, ya podemos bajar. Hablo con demasiada emoción y pensando que no me daba cuenta intercambio una mirada de complot con Rosalie que no entendí porque me causo un ligero dejavu.

-¿Qué están tramando? Les pregunte cruzada de brazos, fingiendo enfado.

-Yo pensé que las tres conspirábamos lo mismo, ¡divertirnos muchísimo en la fiesta! Dijo Alice con su incontenible entusiasmo.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Hijas, ya es hora de bajar a la fiesta. Nos informó Esme entrando y tras de ella mi madre.

-Pero que lindas están, ya son todas unas señoritas. Nos dijo mi madre al borde de las lágrimas.

Mientras nos dirigimos hasta el gran salón mi madre se dio cuenta del collar que colgaba de mi cuello.

-Bella y ese collar tan precioso quien te lo obsequio, ¿tal vez un pretendiente? Insinuó mi madre esperanzada ella estaba loca porque ya tuviera novio lo cual no era compartido por mi padre. –No, el obsequio me lo dio la tía Victoria por la graduación, al parecer perteneció a su madre fue un detalle muy lindo de su parte. Mi madre solo me miro con una media sonrisa.

–Hija lo mejor es que no te encariñes mucho con ella recuerda que su instancia en la casa es temporal. Me señaló aunque yo sentí como si fuera una advertencia, su actitud con la tía no había cambiado como creí.

Ni bien entramos al salón quede fascinada con la decoración todo quedo mejor de lo que pudimos imaginar cuando escogimos todo, Rosalie no pudo esperar más y corrió a bailar con Emmett en cuanto éste dejo de conversar con Alice la cual se acercó rápido hacia mí.

-Bella lo que te tengo que contar no lo vas a creer. Me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a unas sillas.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? Le dije intrigada cuando ella hablaba con ese tono era porque lo que sabía era grandioso.

-Mi hermano me acaba de revelar que se decidió le va a pedir a Rosalie matrimonio.

-En serio y cuando se lo va a pedir.

-Hoy en un rato más en el jardín.

No podía creer que Rosalie se casaría, era irreal como estaba pasando a tal velocidad los acontecimientos en nuestras vidas.

-Bella discúlpame un momento que tengo algo que hacer. Manifestó dirigiéndose precipitadamente hasta Edward, yo solo asentí con un leve gesto sentía cierta pena por él cuando Alice se ponía en ese plan de enojo nadie salía bien librado.

Mirando entre los invitados me di cuenta que algunos jóvenes observaban sigilosamente hacia mi dirección para mi suerte en ese preciso momento entró Jack no es que no me gustara el interes de los chicos hacia mí era solo que ninguno me llamaba la atención y prefería evitar esas situaciones por el momento.

-Bella, felicitaciones por tu graduación. Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Jack, siempre apareces en el momento adecuado, que te parece si vamos a bailar.

-Claro pero antes; mi lady me haría el grandioso honor de concederme este baile. Me dijo inclinándose levemente y ofreciéndome su mano.

-Caballero sería un placer bailar con usted. Le respondí tomándome de su mano siguiéndole el juego recordando las clases de modales que alguna vez tomé junto a mis amigas por pedido de Rosalie.

Juntos nos mezclamos entre los demás bailadores y mientras disfrutaba de la música caí en cuenta que vistos para los demás podría mal interpretarse que existía algo más que amistad entre los dos, me dije a mí misma que eso era lo de menos si él y mis cercanos tenían claro la realidad, mientras empezaba la tercera canción escuche la voz musical de Alice.

-Bella, ya es mí turno de bailar con Jack.

-Claro que sí, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón. Le expresé muy contenta.

-No es necesario si quieres puedes bailar conmigo. Me ofreció Edward lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.-Esta bien. Le conteste en realidad no había razón para hacerle un desaire, continuamos el baile con naturalidad aunque en las pocas ocasiones que nuestras manos se encontraban podía sentir una leve electricidad, en cuanto la segunda canción con Edward termino en serio sentí la necesidad de un respiro estar entre las multitudes por tanto tiempo no era lo mío.

-Edward me disculpas. Le dije con acento dulce.

-No hay ningún problema. Lo escuche decir apenas por el ruido de la música.

Me dirigí directamente al balcón me ubique de espaldas al barandal con los ojos cerrados la brisa se sintió tan agradable y fue cuando escuche hablar a alguien que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en frente de mí.

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo. Me dijo y note rastros de timidez en su voz o eso creí yo.

-Claro te escucho. Le hable sin mirarle a los ojos, esta conversación sería definitiva y estaba en la mejor disposición para arreglar la situación por mi amiga y por mí misma.

-Yo deseo disculparme contigo por la forma en que te trate durante este tiempo, no fue mi intención era solo que tenía demasiado instaurado las ideas de mi abuelo pero ahora me doy cuenta lo mal que actué. Silencio sus palabras por un segundo para tomar aire el que yo aproveche para imponer mi única condición.

-Claro que te perdono por mi parte no hay resentimientos pero creo que para que este asunto se resuelva completamente es necesario que también hables con Jacob.

Este punto era clave para mí, si Edward podía resolver sus diferencias con Jack entonces creería en que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

-En realidad eso ya está resuelto, yo hable con Jacob en la tarde me disculpe y se podría decir que quedamos como amigos.

-Eso es estupendo. Le dije con tal emoción que cuando camine para alejarme un poco del balcón tropecé con una irregularidad del piso y termine en sus brazos, avergonzada levante la mirada para agradecerle, fue cuando me pareció ver en sus ojos un brillo que no pude descifrar.

-Nunca me había fijado, tus ojos son color verde. Le solté si pensar.

-Igual al color del collar que llevas creo que vinimos a juego.

Me dijo y los dos comenzamos a reír entonces oí como alguien me llamaba cuando voltee era Rosalie y nos observaba asombrada me di cuenta que nuestras manos aún se encontraban juntas e inmediatamente solté mis manos de las suyas y después de soltar un pobre –gracias- camine lo más rápido que pude hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

-Rosalie ¿Qué sucede? Ya te pidió matrimonio. Le dije entusiasmada mientras observaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo, evadiendo sutilmente sus interrogantes.

-Sí aun no lo puedo creer pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Alice me lo conto después de que hablo con él y que te parece si vamos a celebrar con ella.

-Si vamos que estoy segura que me va a pedir organizar la boda.

Encontramos a Emmett y Alice en el cuarto contiguo al salón de la fiesta conversando con su madre, en cuanto Alice nos vio entrar se acercó a mí

–Bella, que paso cuéntame.

-Conmigo nada la que se casa es Rosalie. Le dije suspicazmente seguramente estaba enterada de la conversación que tuve con Edward pero se iba aquedar con las ganas de que le contara algo.

-Si Alice ven a felicitar a tu futura cuñada. Le dijo Esme muy emocionada ella adoraba a Rosalie y el que se casara con Emmett indudablemente la haría muy feliz un momento más tarde mis padres, tía Victoria, Edward, el doctor Carlisle y Jacob entraron a la habitación a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

La fiesta se dio por terminada y después de despedirnos de todos nos fuimos, en mi habitación recostada en mi cama como siempre acostumbraba repase lo acontecimientos del día y últimamente eran llenos de sorpresas lo importante es que eran agradables luego el sueño me llevo rápido al reino de la inconciencia.

Me encontraba en un lugar que reconocía como el jardín de la casa de Alice y no me encontraba sola Edward estaba a mí lado me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía como un ángel al frente de nosotros paseando entre los Rosales estaban Emmett y Rosalie a lo lejos pude ver como una complacida Alice nos observaba radiante por la dos felices parejas. En ese momento desperté mi subconsciente me había revelado lo que yo no pude o no quise darme cuenta, Alice estaba tratando de hacerme lo mismo que hizo con Emmett y Rosalie la pregunta era si yo ya había caído en su telaraña o me encontraba a tiempo de salirme.


	4. Chapter 3 Verdades a medias

**Hola por fin pude terminar otro capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por agregarme como su autora favorita y tenerme paciencia.**

 **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 3. Verdades a medias**

Después de aquel sueño resolví que el enamorarme o no de alguien era a la final mi decisión así mí celestina amiga decidiera intervenir ella tenía limites en ese aspecto sabia hasta donde llegar.

Las semanas pasaban entre los preparativos de la boda pero algo más copaba mis pensamientos una fecha, las audiciones para el Conservatorio de Música de la ciudad, para presentar mi admisión necesitaba la autorización de mis padres así que en la tarde platicaría con ellos.

-Bella que te parece el vestido es precioso no crees. Me decía Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos y mostrándome un figurín del vestido de novia mientras esperábamos que Rosalie ayudada por Esme se probara el vestido que ella había ayudado a diseñar.

-Si está bonito aunque hay que esperar para saber la decisión de Rosalie.

Le respondí esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, pero cuando entrecerró los ojos supe que no había funcionado.

-Bella en que estas entretenida, desde hace rato noto que estas como en otro planeta.

-Es solo que las audiciones para el conservatorio se acercan y quiero postularme.

-Entonces va en serio tú idea de formar parte de una orquesta, sabes que es muy difícil entrar.

-Yo sé pero no pierdo nada con intentar y como dices es difícil no imposible.

-Si tienes razón, cuenta conmigo en cualquier cosa que necesites, tampoco era tan mala cuando estuvimos en la orquesta del colegio. Me dijo sonriendo, esto era algo que tenía claro podía confiar plenamente que ella me ayudaría, para ese momento Rosalie ya salía del vestidor.

-Rose, te ves preciosa. Le dije maravillada

-Si hija vas a estar impresionante mi Emmett se va a quedar deslumbrado cuando te vea el día de la boda. Manifestó Esme que se desbordaba de la dicha con el matrimonio de su primogénito.

-Claro que se va a ver impresionante si yo fui la que diseño el vestido, acaso tenían dudas. Dijo Alice fingiéndose ofendida.

-Jamás dudaría de tus habilidades amiga, si alguien puede organizarme la mejor boda eres tú. La halago Rosalie.

-Ahora es nuestro turno vamos a probarnos los vestidos. Se dirigió Alice hacia mí emocionada camine a los vestidores aunque no me podía quejar el vestido de las damas era tan hermoso como el de Rosalie.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no perdí más tiempo emocionada como estaba me apresure a conversar con mis padres Emily seguramente lo sabría.

-Emily, ¿sabes dónde están mis padres?

-Acabo de ver a tu mamá en la salita que da al jardín.

-Gracias Emily. Para mi suerte los encontré a ambos en la salita que daba al jardín.

-Cómo te fue hija conociendo a Alice debió ser una locura. Me interrogo mamá mientras arreglaba una de sus flores favoritas.

-Si algo así aunque… mamá, papá puedo hablar con ustedes. Les dije muy confiada yo no veía nada de malo en seguir mi sueño de hacer una carrera en el mundo de la música y pertenecer a una orquesta o quizás tocar el violín sola.

-Claro hija con que no me salgas con que también te vas a casar. Bromeo mi papá riéndose, ¡perfecto! Exclame mentalmente él estaba de buen humor mi confianza aumentó.

-Yo quería pedirles su autorización para presentarme a la audición en el conservatorio de música. Le solté la petición sin dudar.

-De ninguna manera Isabella ese lugar no es para ti. Gritó mi padre yo solo lo regresé a ver esperando que fuera otra broma, pero su expresión desvaneció esa posibilidad.

-Papá porque te enfadas de esa manera sólo es una audición en el que voy a tocar el violín no es una situación crítica. Le refuté no entendía lo que pasaba por su mente para que me hablara tan disgustado.

-Isabella en ese lugar vas a tener que relacionarte con todo tipo de gente estarás desprotegida, por esa razón es que tan pocas mujeres se aventuran por esa opción y con apoyo de sus familias, entiéndeme hija yo solamente quiero protegerte de todo peligro.

-No yo solo entiendo que tienes prejuicios como todos lo demás sólo porque soy mujer.-Esto no es justo. Le dije a mi madre demandando su apoyo.

-Hija yo siempre he secundado tus planes, pero esta vez estoy deacuerdo con tu padre.

-Así que esta es su decisión final.

Les dije titubeando estaba tan furiosa que las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en mis ojos después de mirarles con reproche me fui a mi habitación y me senté en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar fue cuando escuche ligeros golpes en mi puerta.- ¿Quién es? Pregunte. Secándome las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.-Soy Victoria ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Claro tía puedes pasar.

Entró a la habitación con una mirada dulce y se sentó a mi lado. –Bella yo sin querer escuche la discusión con tus padres y lo mejor es que te calmes, entiéndelos si ellos se ponen así es porque te quieren y no soportarían que algo malo te pase, además hay otras opciones.

-Tía no quiero sonar grosera pero si estas deacuerdo con ellos para que me conforme con esto lo mejor es que te vayas. Le dije tratando de en serio no ser hiriente.

-No me malinterpretes, lo que yo digo es que hay otras maneras de lograr lo que quieres.

-¿Cuáles opciones? Le dije muy intrigada yo no veía forma de convencerlos.

-Bella tú puedes presentarte a la audición sin decirles nada y una vez que te acepten en el conservatorio ellos seguro no tendrán más opción que apoyarte.

-Podría funcionar y les demostraría que puedo ingresar al conservatorio por mi talento y que el que sea mujer en esta época no tiene ningún impedimento.

Entonces recordé un detallito que tal vez pondría fin a este plan.-Tía pero para presentarme a las audiciones tengo que llevar la autorización firmada de mis padres. –Bella eso es lo de menos, tranquila porque de eso me encargo yo, tampoco es que los papeles van a terminar en la estación de policía, tú solo preocúpate en repasar la melodía como si tocaras por costumbre y compórtate como siempre.

-Gracias tía por ayudarme. Le dije muy entusiasmada por tener la oportunidad de aspirar a un cupo en el conservatorio.

-No es nada Bella es solo que tú me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando tenía tú edad llena de sueños que no me perdonaría no ayudarte.

Aquella noche durante la cena actué como si aún estuviera enojada por precaución, lo mejor era que podría dormir tranquila ya que tenía todo solucionado.

A la mañana siguiente mi mamá me despertó había olvidado que tenía repaso de cómo íbamos a entrar las damas con sus parejas y nuestra ubicación al final y cosas así, mientras me levantaba no pude evitar hablar con mi madre no podía seguir enojada con ella.

-Mami no quiero que sigamos enojadas, yo entiendo perfectamente sus motivos. Le dije con remordimientos porque aquella afirmación fuera a medias no me gustaba estar enfadada con ellos los quería demasiado pero no compartía sus motivos.

-Mi niña claro que sí cómo crees que voy a seguir disgustada contigo si tú eres lo que yo más quiero, pero por favor prométeme que también vas hablar con tu padre él también está afectado, pero cuando vuelvas él tuvo que salir temprano. Me respondió dándome un fuerte abrazo y causándome aún más remordimiento por lo que le iba a ocultar en su momento no había existido nada que no pudiera contarle.

-Claro que sí mami tenía pensado hablar con él hoy mismo pero me olvide el repaso estoy con el tiempo justo y sabes cómo se pone Alice si llego tarde. Después de desayunar el chofer me llevó cuando entre a la casa Alice ya me esperaba estaba apenas atrasada.

-Hola Alice, lo siento me quede dormida. Le dije porque a pesar de mis propios problemas era la boda de una de mis mejores amigas y yo no podía hacerle eso.

-Hola Bella tranquila la que va a llegar tarde es Rosalie, así que mejor cuéntame que sucedió ayer Renée llamo a mí mamá muy agobiada por una discusión que ella y tu padre tuvieron contigo porque querías audicionar, ¿tan grave estuvo todo? Me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en un sillón de la sala de su casa.

-Ni te imaginas se pusieron como locos, era como si les hubiese dicho que iba a ir al peor lugar del mundo y me salieron con que como soy mujer no es lo apropiado para mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a intentar convencerlos nuevamente?

-No, los conozco bien y cuando ellos toman una decisión es difícil que cambien de opinión pero tengo un plan, que te voy a contar en otro momento cuando ya esté bien estructurado. Le dije me gustaba dejarla con la incógnita, ella solo sonrió moviendo su cabeza fue cuando recordó algo.

-No puede ser olvide llamar por teléfono para confirmar algo.- ¿Qué tienes que confirmar? Le pregunte intrigada por el entusiasmo que demostraba.

-Te lo digo cuando ya sea un hecho y si quieres puedes irte adelantando al jardín allí están todos menos Jacob y Emmett que fueron a recoger a Rosalie y recuerda cualquier cosa que necesites para llevar a cabo tu plan sabes que cuentas conmigo. Me respondió y se fue sonriendo por haberme devuelto la broma, cuando la vi perderse hacia el despacho de su padre, camine primero a la ventana que daba al majestuoso jardín observe a todos los presentes estaban Esme y el doctor Carlisle, algunas compañeras del colegio y las primas de Rosalie, lo mejor era esperar a Alice no estaba con ánimos de socializar, fue cuando en un estante que contenía una fila de fotografías de toda la familia Cullen me llamo la atención una en especial, era una mujer joven con un pequeño de unos tres años ambos tenían el mismo color verde de sus ojos era seguro que eran Edward y su mamá, tanto tiempo viniendo a ésta casa y jamás advertí los retratos, que extraño.

-Es mi madre. Me confirmo Edward tomándome por sorpresa y mirando la foto con adoración.

-Si lo supuse la similitud del color de sus ojos los delato. Le dije mirando su rostro con una ligera sonrisa, la mirada que me devolvió era tan encantadora que me abrumo y tuve que desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia la foto y pude verla con más detenimiento.

-Sabes esta foto es especial porque es una de las ultimas que tengo con mi madre antes de que muriera y me agrada mucho mirarla porque los dos nos vemos muy felices y así es como me gusta recordarla. Me explico sentándose en el mueble más próximo y tomando la foto entre sus manos aún sonreía levemente. –Sí, se puede ver lo mucho que te quería tú mamá. Le dije sentándome a su lado había sido un lindo gesto el que compartiera conmigo la razón del afecto por ésa foto y por impulso para reconfortarlo apreté su mano, sensaciones muy intensas me embargaron pero en cuanto quise retirar mi mano de la suya me lo impidió, entonces lo mire buscando una respuesta y me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

-Bella yo quería decirte que…

Pero en cuanto iba a obtener mi respuesta el sonido de la puerta me sobresalto y me levante de mi lugar justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob.

-Hola Emmett, Rose y me acerque a Jacob ahora que trabajaba en el hospital ya casi no lo veía.

-Jacob como estas te he extrañado mucho. Exclame dándole un abrazo.

-Yo también te he extrañado mi hermanita pero esto es lo que sucede cuando eres un adulto y tienes un trabajo. Comentó fingiendo seriedad y dándome un beso en la frente yo solo le devolví una sonrisa pero disimuladamente pude ver la cara de desencanto de Edward y si me ponía a analizar sus gestos y palabras antes de ser interrumpidos, esto no eran solamente de amistad algo más había detrás del asunto ¿sería posible lo que estaba pensando o me lo estaba imaginando?

-Ahora sí estamos todos vamos que estamos tarde con el itinerario.

Alice era una increíble organizadora el ensayo fue rápido si todo salía como estaba planeado la boda iba a ser un sueño, a Rosalie se le notaba la dicha, cuando todo finalizó los presentes se despidieron y empezaron a irse yo quise hacer lo mismo después de que Jacob se fue a su turno en la clínica pero cuando fui a despedirme de Alice y Rosalie.

-Bella espera no te vayas todavía que te queremos mostrar algo arriba.

Me dijo Rosalie emocionada seguramente era algo de la boda, así que fuimos al dormitorio de Alice pero en cuanto entramos vi sus caras de interrogatorio y más la de Alice era la misma que ponía con Rosalie.

-Ahora si Bella cuéntanos de lo tuyo con Edward.

-De lo mío ¿con quién? Les conteste tratando de fingir que no entendía de lo que me preguntaban pero si ellas me hacían una pregunta tan directa sabía que no tenía escapatoria algo debió ver Alice y me lo confirmó cuando fue la primera en hablar.

-Bella yo vi perfectamente que algo estaba pasando en la sala y si estamos preguntando es porque como tus amigas nos emociona lo que te está ocurriendo.

-Si yo sé pero es que no está pasando nada, si lo pongo en perspectiva lo que se puede decir no se es que nos estamos conociendo además en estos momentos mi mente está enfocada en la audición en el Conservatorio, pero tranquilas, si alguna cosa acontece les prometo que serán las primeras en enterarse, bueno.

Una vez que me despedí de ellas con mi acelerada promesa para que no siguieran ahondando en el tema casi corrí a la salida y me encontré con Esme.

-Bella tan pronto te vas creí que te ibas a quedar un poco más conversado con Alice y Rosalie sobre la boda.

-Si eso quisiera pero deseo llegar lo más pronto a mi casa para hablar con mi padre no me agrada estar enojada con él.

-Si yo sé hija Renée me contó y lo único que voy a decir es que es lo mejor que puedes hacer Renée y Charlie te quieren mucho y estar distanciados contigo los afecta demasiado, solo que hay un problema en este momento el chofer está haciendo unos encargos pero por casualidad hay alguien que te puede llevar, si quieres le puedo decir a Edward que te lleve en su auto.

-Sí, se lo agradecería mucho. Le respondí aunque demore unos segundos mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro Esme fue a buscar Edward yo debatía lo que sucedía era casualidad o ella también estaba en complicidad con Alice aunque tampoco era una situación trágica y podría servirme para dejar claro todas mis emociones.

-Bella, Edward acepto llevarte te está esperando en la entrada con su coche.

-Entonces hasta pronto Esme.

-Hasta pronto hija cuídate.

Me fui calmando mientras me dirigía al carro era ridículo no tenía por qué estar inquieta, en cuanto llegue con Edward eche un vistazo al auto era un Austin 7 yo no sabía que él tuviera uno propio, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y desde mi lugar pude ver en la ventana del segundo piso a Alice y Rosalie que se despedían de mí seguramente habría un nuevo interrogatorio y recordé a Alice y yo en la misma situación pero con Rosalie cuando inicio su noviazgo con Emmett aunque ella estaba dichosa de contarnos mi situación no era similar estos nuevos sentimientos me tenían confundida, al instante Edward encendió el coche, el viaje transcurría en silencio.

-Alice me conto que estudias medicina. Le dije lo primero que se vino a la mente no quería ser antipática con él últimamente se había portado muy bien conmigo se podía decir que las hostilidades entre nosotros habían quedado en el pasado no existía nada que impidiera que fuéramos amigos.

-Sí, ya no me falta mucho para graduarme. Su respuesta no demostraba ningún entusiasmo.

-Pero lo dices como si no te importara.

-Tienes razón, fue por petición de mi abuelo que estudie medicina como mi tío Carlisle aunque al final termino por gustarme, en realidad lo mío era la música, aprendí a tocar el piano a escondidas.

-No sabía que en tu familia hubieran músicos.

-No lo único que sé es que mi mamá se interesó una vez pero no al nivel que me gusta a mí.

-Pues en algún momento debemos reunirnos y quizás me puedas enseñarme a tocar el piano.

Aquello me surgió espontáneamente él era muy agradable.

-Claro cuando quieras. Me contesto con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro ni siquiera me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No fue nada.

\- Entonces hasta pronto. Fue lo último que le dije y le dedique una sonrisa amistosa.-Hasta pronto. Me respondió y me apresure a entrar a mi casa.

Las siguientes semanas mis energías se dividieron entre el matrimonio y la audición lo primero era conseguir las firmas aunque no era complicado contaba con un permiso escolar que no había usado, las firmas estaban muy claras era una verdadera suerte que la conservara entre tantos papeles en mi escritorio de parte de papá no lo hubiese podido obtener ya que todo documento lo guardaba en la caja fuerte, salí de mi habitación sigilosamente y verificando que nadie me viera hablar con mi tía era la primera vez que le mentía a mis padres y estaba muy nerviosa por eso antes verifique que mis padres estuvieran fuera de la casa.

-Tía soy Bella ¿puedo pasar? Le pregunte en voz baja tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-Claro puedes pasar.

-Tía te traje los documentos con las firmas que me pediste. Ella me sonrió complacida y tomo los papeles.

-Son perfectos Bella dime para cuando necesitas los permisos firmados.

-Para dentro de un mes.

-Pues estarán para antes de la fecha y no te preocupes por tus padres el día de la audición porque yo me voy a encargar de que estén ocupados. Me dijo muy segura de sí misma yo solo respire para calmarme y me repetía que todo iba a salir bien.

-Ahora quiero que te concentres en repasar con el violín que toda esta locura valga la pena, sí. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza estaba muy feliz mi tía era como un regalo del cielo, no perdí el tiempo y corrí a mi habitación a buscar las partituras de nocturno en do sostenido menor de Chopin esta obra tenía que ser mi boleto de entrada era de las que mejor interpretaba.

Cada día repasaba lo más que podía cuando mis padres salían de la casa y muy pocas veces cuando ellos se encontraban y como si fuera un hábito para entretenerme incluso en algunas ocasiones practique en la casa de Alice y ella, Rosalie y Edward me ayudaron escuchando y tratando de corregirme, el asunto se tornó divertido y hasta un poco relajante para todos de los preparativos de la boda.

Al que no había podido ver mucho era a Jacob tenía que contarle lo que estaba por suceder las semanas habían pasado tan rápido entre las prácticas de la melodía que para la fecha de la audición y la boda ya faltaba menos de una semana así que ese mismo día lo visitaría en la clínica a la hora del almuerzo, el chofer me llevo como siempre en cuanto llegue corrí al área de casilleros sabía que a esta hora estaría allí.

-¡Jacob! Exclame emocionada por verlo.

-Bella que sorpresa. Me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Si vine para que almorcemos juntos por dos razones, la primera es porque ya no te veo mucho y la segunda te cuento en la cafetería.

-Pero con una condición que yo invito. Me dijo Jacob yo solo asentí y me condujo hasta la cafetería cerca de la clínica después de que nos trajeron la comida comencé a hablar emocionada.

-Jack las pocas veces que te he visto no he podido contarte pero voy a audicionar en el Conservatorio, he estado repasando como una loca y puedo decirte que toda esta situación es increíble. Le solté llena de alegría de poder contárselo.

-Qué bueno Bella yo se lo mucho que te encanta tocar tu violín pero Alice me contó que tus padres no te dieron permiso ¿cómo le hiciste para convencerlos?

-Jack yo no los he convencido aún estoy haciendo esto a escondidas con la ayuda de mi tía. Jacob me miraba con preocupación cómo cuando niños yo me lanzaba a alguna travesura y terminaba lastimada.

-No me mires así hermanito mayor nada malo me va a pasar, sólo lo voy a intentar no pierdo nada. Lo mire como siempre lo hacía para que no me delatará porque si pensaba que era peligroso estaba segura que lo haría y funciono.

-Muy bien entonces que día es la audición tal vez te pueda acompañar.

-Es el próximo jueves a la 1:30 de la tarde. Fue cuando caí en cuenta que el Conservatorio quedaba a dos horas y media de mi casa y no tendría quien me llevará, tal vez Alice podría hablar con Edward para que me llevara en su coche.

-Entonces no podré acompañarte pero ¿tienes quién te lleve?

-Si no te preocupes ya he pensado en todo tu solamente deséame suerte bueno. Me despedí abrazándolo y con un beso en la mejilla. –Buena suerte hermanita menor, cuéntame lo más pronto como te fue.

Mientras salía de la clínica se me ocurrió que lo mejor era hablar con Alice hoy mismo así que le pedí al chofer que antes de ir a mi casa me llevará a la mansión Cullen consideré que era lo más prudente si la llamaba por teléfono alguien podría oírme, Dios estaba paranoica debía calmarme o terminaría por arruinar todo.

En cuanto entre a la casa me recibió Esme estos días estábamos dándonos un respiro de los preparativos de la boda se podía decir que faltaban pequeños detalles.

-Hola hija ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Esme muy bien, gracias vine a ver a Alice ¿ella está?

-No ella salió por unos adornos pero no se demora que te parece si la esperas en la sala yo vuelvo enseguida.

-Claro no hay ningún problema yo la espero.

Vi salir a Esme por la puerta hacia el jardín estaba muy feliz.

-Como esta niña Bella. Cuando regrese a ver era Sue trabajaba para la familia de Esme hace tanto que ya era parte de la familia, siempre cuidaba de Alice, Rosalie y yo como si fuéramos sus hijas por eso la queríamos tanto.

-Muy bien Sue pero ya hablamos con que me digas Bella está bien.

-Yo se niña pero me gusta más llamarla así, ¿está esperando a la niña Alice?

-Si pero como siempre cuando tiene un proyecto ella no para. Sue me miró con cautela como buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que me quería decir.

-La niña Alice me contó que piensa estudiar en el Conservatorio, yo quería pedirle que se cuide mucho no quiero que sufra como mi niña Liz hace tanto.

-No te preocupes Sue nada me va a pasar pero ¿quién es Liz?

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo hablar más olvide que tenía que hacer algunos encargos de Esme, adiós niña cuídese mucho y por favor no le diga a nadie que le hable de esto. –No se inquiete nadie lo va a saber, Adiós Sue.

Fue lo que le pude decir y se marchó presurosa me resulto raro la advertencia de Sue y no entendía porque se puso tan nerviosa con la pregunta ¿qué le había pasado a Liz en el Conservatorio para que me pidiera que me cuidara?

-Hola Bella.

Perdida en ese misterio me sobresalte un poco al oír el saludo de Edward, no me había percatado de su presencia.

-Oh lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.

-No fue nada solo que me atrapaste distraída. Se lo dije con una sonrisa ahora que lo tenía en frente podría pedirle directamente que me llevara a la audición, ahora éramos amigos después de todo.

\- Y como así por aquí, Alice me dijo que se estaban tomando un respiro de los preparativos o algo así aunque ella no para.

-Si tienes toda la razón, Edward yo vine a ver a Alice pero en realidad yo quería hablar contigo, quiero pedirte algo.

-Claro dime de que se trata y yo te ayudo. Me respondió con entusiasmo yo mire a todos lados buscando que nadie estuviera cerca para oírme.

-El asunto es que dentro del plan para ir a la audición no contemple que el Conservatorio estaba a más de dos horas de mi casa y…. si tienes tiempo ¿tú podrías llevarme? Es el jueves a las 1:30 de la tarde. Le precise para que desechara la idea si tenía algo más que hacer o si tenía clases en la escuela de medicina aunque yo cruzaba los dedos para que no fuera así.

-Claro que puedo llevarte mis clases de medicina están oficialmente finalizadas y….

-¡En serio! Le dije emocionada tanto que instintivamente lo abrace cuando me di cuenta de mi acción me separe rápido y me miraba tan sorprendido como yo lo estaba. –Lo siento me emocione más de la cuenta. Fue cuando voltee y vi a Alice en la entrada.

-Alice ven que tú también me tienes que ayudar.

-Ayudarte en que. Nos miró a ambos sonriendo suspicazmente.

-Edward acaba de aceptar llevarme a la audición pero necesito un justificación para salir ese día sin levantar sospecha. Alice se quedó pensando por un momento y sonrió algo se le había ocurrido.

-Bella la única opción sería decirle a tus padres que vamos a salir los tres solo que parte de esa salida va a ser al Conservatorio así si alguien nos ve tenemos la coartada perfecta ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-Pues de mi parte es perfecta una verdad a medias me ayudaría mucho para no ser descubierta ya sabes que no soy tan buena mintiendo. Edward solo asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Entonces el próximo jueves te recogemos a las 10:30 de la mañana.

Cuando todo el plan quedo claro me despedí de ambos y de Esme que se encontraba en el jardín una vez que me subí al coche y el chofer arranco me encontraba a cierta distancia y regrese a ver pude observar como Alice daba brinquitos y le decía algo a Edward, si todo esto salía bien les iba a estar eternamente agradecida y es que tan solo de imaginarme la situación los nervios se me alteraban que bueno que iba a tener a Alice y Edward apoyándome ese día, porque tal vez sola no me atrevería a audicionar.

Esa noche tarde mucho en dormirme estaba demasiado emocionada quería que los días pasaran rápido y que ya fuera el próximo jueves, ya casi adormilada vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Edward con una sonrisa tan encantadora perecía que la emoción no era solamente por la audición.

 **-o-**

 **Que le pareció el capítulo, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia.**


	5. Chapter 4 La audición

**Hola de nuevo aquí un nuevo capítulo, me demore un poco porque estoy en las pasantías y me limita el tiempo por eso ténganme un poquito de paciencia para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Capítulo 4. La audición.**

La pieza Nocturno fluía de mi violín espléndidamente esta era la última practica que tendría y aunque no era una experta consideraba que la interpretación era tan buena como para pasar la audición cuando termine la melodía mi mamá entró a mi habitación y se sentó en el sillón junto a mí.

-Hija tu siempre tocando esa melodía taciturna ¿acaso estas triste?

-Claro que no mami solamente que esa música es de las que mejor interpreto en el violín, es solo eso. Le expresé sin mirarle a los ojos tratando de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba por mentirle, pareció que la preocupación de mi madre pudo más porque no hubo el más mínimo rastro de sospecha en su mirada.

-Bueno Bella si es sólo eso entonces baja al comedor que ya es hora del almuerzo. Me hablo mi madre con cariño.

-Guardo el violín y enseguida bajo mami. En cuanto mi madre salió de la habitación mi nerviosismo por fin termino pero fue reemplazado por la culpa, no estás haciendo nada malo me repetí a mí misma y baje, toda la familia estaba presente esta era la oportunidad para pedir el permiso para el jueves sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir Alice me había llamado para mi suerte había un concierto programado de los alumnos que se graduaron a las 12:30 seria como una compensación por su negativa el destino me estaba dando una oportunidad.

Antes de que sirvieran la comida empecé a hablar dulcificando mi voz.

–Mami, papi ayer Alice me llamo para invitarme a un concierto en el Conservatorio que empieza a las 12:30 ¿yo quería saber si puedo ir? Los mire con la expresión más persuasiva que pude, mis padres intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Van a ir solo Alice y tú? porque yo podría llevarlas. Fue mi padre quien hablo primero.

-No hay necesidad papá olvide decirles, Edward se ofreció a acompañarnos, él va a estar con nosotras en todo momento después nos iremos a casa de Alice nos va a estar esperando Rosalie para probarnos los vestidos y el maquillaje ya saben esas cosas el matrimonio ya es el Sábado, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Los observe de reojo esperanzada en que hubiera funcionado fue cuando mi tía intervino.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero Charlie creo que olvidaste que tú y Esme estuvieron deacuerdo en acompañarme al evento para ayudar al hospicio para ancianos en el que estoy trabajando como voluntaria, ¿recuerdan?

-Si es cierto y es a la misma hora, está bien Bella pero llamas a avisar en el momento que llegues a la casa de los Cullen.

-Claro que sí papá. Le conteste pero sin demostrar toda la alegría que me embargaba, mi madre solo me miraba cariñosamente.

En la noche en mi habitación estaba preparando la ropa que usaría, Alice me había dado algunas sugerencias, yo solo veía entusiasmada el hermoso vestido sobre mi cama. –Hija ¿puedo pasar? Escuche como mi mamá me preguntaba.

-Entra mamá. Le dije sin pensar y me atrapo con la emoción en el rostro.

-Tan emocionada por el concierto.

-Si ya sabes cómo me encanta ese tipo de conciertos. Le dije bajando la intensidad de mi emoción parecía que empezaba a sospechar algo.

-No será que te encanta la compañía. Conocía muy bien a mi mamá cuando sospechaba algo pero no creí que fuera en esa dirección.

-Mama, ¿tú también estas en complicidad con Alice? Le dije no solo como una queja sino para que continuara en ese tema.

-Nada de complicidad, hija yo no estoy ciega y he visto las atenciones que el muchacho tiene contigo, Bella tu puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que quieras creo que eso ya lo sabes.

La última frase la dijo con tanto cariño que el remordimiento empezó a hacer mella en mí ¿y si le contaba lo que iba a hacer? No me atreví seguramente ella se enojaría conmigo, lo mejor era decirle con la buena noticia de mi ingreso al Conservatorio para compensar la mentira.

-Mami que te puedo decir la situación con Edward es estable aunque me tiene confundida el cambio, hace tan poco no nos soportábamos y ahora somos amigos y yo también me he dado cuenta de sus atenciones y no sé qué pensar o hacer.

-Hija lo mejor es que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo y entonces decides que hacer.

-Sí mami eso mismo pensé y de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo.

-Yo sabía que ibas a hacer lo correcto, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y más cuando no conocemos sus razones. Yo solo le sonreí y asentí alguna vez pensé en esas razones y ahora que éramos otra vez amigos tal vez muy pronto las conocería.

-Que descanses mi niña. Me soltó de repente, al verme pensativa supuse.

-Hasta mañana mami, me gustó mucho hablar contigo.

-A mi igual. Me respondió dándome un beso en la frente como lo hacía cuando era una niña.

En cuanto se fue me sentí más relajada de poder conversar con mi mamá aunque me dejo pensando en Edward justo ahora que tenía que estar concentrada, tendría que verlo pronto tampoco me podía mentir algo sentía y mañana trataría de resolverlo, si podía.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 8 había dormido lo suficiente como para no colapsar, mentir definitivamente no era lo mío, después del desayuno me vestí y arregle lo más rápido que pude aunque en la casa todos estábamos igual, había sido ingeniosa la idea de mi tía, mantendría ocupados a mis padres y ayudaría a más personas por lo menos mi mentira tendría beneficios, en cuanto estuve lista fui a ver si mi mamá necesitaba ayuda pero Emily ya estaba con ella, tanto mi mamá como yo le teníamos mucho afecto, ella estaba en buenas manos y entretenida era el momento idóneo para hablar con mi tía.

-Tía puedo pasar. Le pregunte tratando que nadie más oyera.

-Pasa Bella.

-Tía disculpa que te interrumpa pero quiero saber hasta qué hora puedes distraer a mi padres.

-Pues el evento inicia a las 12:30 así que hasta las 17:00.

-Es perfecto, gracias tía.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella.

-Ahora me voy no quiero que empiecen a sospechar por andar sigilosamente.

-Buena suerte Bella.

Me despedí de mis padres y de mi tía que se fueron antes, me senté en uno de los muebles de la sala cerré los ojos y suspire Emily me encontró así.

-Bella estas bien. Me pregunto con un ligero sobresalto en su voz. -Si Emily es sólo que no pude dormir bien.

-Es por el muchacho que te pretende. Yo la mire haciendo una mueca, para este momento ya debían saberlo ambas familias. –Lo siento si te incomode pero tu mamá me lo contó con tanto entusiasmo que no pude evitar preguntarte.

-No es nada, tranquila lo que me tiene así en realidad es una mezcla de todo y….

Fue cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta debían ser ellos corrí a abrir, Alice estaba en la parada en la entrada.

-Hola Bella ya estas lista ¡vamos! Me dijo Alice tan entusiasmada que parecía que ella era la que iba a audicionar.

-Hola Alice, claro que estoy lista.

-Chao Emily hablamos más tarde.

-Hasta luego Bella, que te vaya bien.

Salimos a toda prisa directo al coche en cuanto llegamos Alice se ubicó en los asientos de atrás y yo la imite.

-Hola Edward. Lo salude tratando de sonar lo más natural.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? Me respondió pero con una mirada cautivante que para contestarle con coherencia tuve que dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Después de aquello emprendimos el viaje que fue de lo más entretenido conversamos de todo un poco del matrimonio y como se obsesionaba Alice con los detalles nos reímos un buen rato a sus costillas, pero enseguida ella recordó lo torpe que yo era cuando de niños jugábamos y terminaba con raspones y Edward nos contó que en unos días más sería legítimamente un médico pero le había pedido a su tía Esme que no se hiciera ninguna fiesta suficiente con la del matrimonio en ese momento frenamos habíamos llegado al Conservatorio fue cuando Alice entró al ataque –por favor por lo menos una comida en tu honor, sí. Le rogo con su acostumbrada mirada convincente que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

En cuanto entramos y nos ubicamos en las butacas de la última fila Alice nos habló en voz baja.

-Bella yo creo que solamente Edward te debe acompañar a la audición.

-¿y eso porque? Le dije sospechando que otra vez estuviera haciendo de celestina.

-El día que vine a comprar los boletos vi un anuncio que decía que para las audiciones solo se podía entrar con un acompañante y creo que él es el más indicado. En esa parte Alice tenía razón era mejor ir con Edward, les iba a parecer raro que entregara los permisos firmados y que ningún adulto me acompañe.

-Si Alice tienes toda la razón, claro si Edward esta deacuerdo.

-No hay problema Bella yo te acompaño.

-Entonces ustedes se quedan un rato más y a la 1:10 salen y traten de no llamar la atención, yo los voy a estar esperando en el estacionamiento. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y el presentador anuncio a la orquesta las cortinas de abrieron y un grupo de jóvenes en el que se encontraban tres mujeres empezaron a tocar el Concierto en La menor para Violín y Orquesta de Vivaldi tan solo de imaginarme que muy pronto yo podría estar en la misma situación hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, me quede embelesada idealizando aquellas notas que fluían mágicamente.

-Bella, Bella. Escuche que decían mi nombre. – ¿Que sucede? Interrogue en dirección a quien me hablaba susurrando y refleje una sonrisa.

-Ya tenemos que irnos a la audición. Me contesto Edward titubeando un poco. Alice me deseo suerte y salimos muy rápido del lugar, ubicarnos en la última fila había sido una idea brillante de Alice.

Edward y yo caminamos rápido pero tratando de no llamar la atención el lugar de la audición no quedaba muy lejos cuando llegamos a la entrada pude escuchar las notas de un violonchelo eran magnificas me sentí insegura ¿y si no era tan buena?

-Tranquila Bella todo va a salir bien, tu solo interpreta la música en el violín como siempre lo haces, seguro que te va a ir bien. Me dijo Edward al verme tan asustada.

-Tienes razón, gracias.

-Entonces espérame aquí que yo voy a ver tú violín al coche.

Como si no fuera suficiente con los nervios que tenía, antes de irse me dirigió una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrada tanto que para contestarle solo pude asentir, si seguía así no iba a poder tocar nada decente lo mejor para calmarme era concentrarme en las notas eso nunca me fallaba no podía fallarme a mí misma esto era lo que quería.

-¿Preparada para la audición? Escuche decir a Edward a mis espaldas unos minutos después.

-Claro que sí. Le respondí muy segura pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Entramos y fuimos directamente a la mesa donde se entregaban los permisos firmados le pedí a Edward ser quien hablara y se mantuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. –Buenas tardes soy Isabella Swan tengo una audición en 10 minutos.

-Buenas tardes permítame confirmo por favor. Me respondió una amable señora.

-Si usted consta en el listado por favor necesito el permiso firmado por sus padres y tiene que entrar con un adulto.

-Aquí tiene el permiso y me acompaña mi primo. Le respondí cruzando los dedos para que no hubiera objeción alguna, ella solo lo observo.

-Muy bien por favor espere a que le llamen por su nombre. Tomo los documentos y los llevó al auditorio las notas del violonchelo ya no se escuchaban mí audición sería en cualquier momento, camine hacia donde estaba Edward él me iba a decir algo pero fuimos interrumpidos.

-¿Edward cuando llegaste a Chicago? Le pregunto a Edward un hombre de unos 40 años que parecía profesor del lugar.

-Llegue a Chicago. Dijo sorprendido. –Disculpe señor ¿lo conozco de algún lado? Continúo Edward yo los mire perpleja como sabía su nombre.

-El color de sus ojos. Susurro el hombre para sí mismo.

-Lo siento lo confundí con alguien más. Se disculpó el desconocido y se marchó rápidamente.

-Qué extraño. Le dije a Edward confusa.-Sí eso fue raro. Me contesto observando en la dirección donde se perdió el hombre.

-Isabella Swan. Me llamo un hombre desde la puerta del auditorio.

-Soy yo. Conteste y tomada del brazo de Edward entramos, el hombre me dirigió al escenario y le señaló a Edward un lugar en las butacas y se sentó cerca de él.

-Señorita Swan puede empezar. Me dijo uno de los 4 jueces tome el violín en mis manos respire profundo e interprete la melodía sin observar a nadie para evitar aumentar mis nervios, finalice sin ningún error o eso creí yo.

-Señorita Swan su interpretación fue muy buena, muy pronto le llegara los resultados de su audición, Gracias. Me dijo secamente la única del jurado que era mujer con un rastro de acento francés.

-A ustedes por la oportunidad.

Baje del escenario rápidamente el siguiente en audicionar ya estaba en la puerta aun sentía algo de agobio pero por lo menos había recibido un elogio llegue hasta donde estaba Edward.

-¿Qué tal estuve? Le pregunte mientras caminábamos a la salida.

-Muy bien además el hombre que se sentó a mi lado es uno de los maestros y me dijo que el hecho de que al final no se limitaran a decirte un simple gracias era un señal positiva.

Yo solo me reí de lo que decía cuando vi a quien jamás pensé encontrar en este lugar.

-No puede ser que hace aquí. Dije mientras halaba a Edward detrás de una gran columna.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Jessica y si me ve no va a dudar ni un segundo en contarle a mis padres. Le dije mirando hasta donde se hallaba Jessica junto con su madre hablando entretenidamente luego se dirigió a la oficina de audiciones.

-Al parecer también viene a audicionar.

-Entonces lo mejor es que nos vayamos rápido puede haber más personas conocidas.

Caminamos un gran tramo para llegar al estacionamiento yo miraba a todos lados, los nervios me invadieron podían descubrirme en cualquier momento, era todo lo que pensaba.

-Oh no, es el padre de Jessica. Le dije a Edward llena de pánico me tomo de la mano y entramos a un salón de música, me senté en una de las sillones y cerré los ojos necesitaba un respiro para calmar mis nervios Edward se sentó junto a mí pero luego sentí que se alejó, cuando abrí los ojos lo vi sentado frente a un piano repasaba las teclas con sus manos me acerque y me senté a su lado él me miro intensamente e interpreto una corta composición que no me era conocida.

-La melodía fue adorable. Le dije con ternura mirándolo a los ojos, sentía electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

-Qué bueno que te gusto porque tú la inspiraste.

Tomo suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro como esperando algún tipo de rechazo de mi parte yo solo me quede estática mi corazón latió más fuerte al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron la sensación fue de un grandioso frenesí, yo solo volaba en un grandioso sueño del que no quería despertar, el mundo exterior ya no existía.

Aparto su rostro del mío y me susurro al oído. –Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí. Le dije sonriendo y unos minutos después mi lógica empezó a actuar me hizo caer en cuenta de la situación, cuando Alice y Rosalie se enteren pensé y recordé que Alice ya debía estar en el estacionamiento y tal vez por un largo rato.

-Edward, Alice ya debe estar esperándonos mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad vámonos. Edward abrió la puerta y miro a todos lados me ofreció su mano que yo acepte gustosa era una verdadera suerte que no hubieran muchas personas por el lugar caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta el estacionamiento Alice ya estaba esperándonos su cara era indefinible Edward se ubicó frente al volante y yo alado de ella.

-Alice lo sentimos mucho pero vimos primero a Jessica y luego a su padre y tuvimos que escondernos ya sabes cómo es ella y…

-Sí, lo sé la vi cuando salía junto a sus padres y su papá la estaba regañando discretamente, creo que quizo hacer la audición a escondidas y la jugada le salió mal. Me dijo Alice un tanto divertida.

-Yo solo estoy agradecida de que todo haya salido bien y todo se lo debo a ustedes. Les dije mirándolos muy contenta y no solo por la audición.

La mayor parte del viaje Alice describió con detalles como se escondió entre los autos para que no la vieran y observo lo acontecido con Jessica sentí cierta pena por ella a pesar de todo al igual que yo solamente quería hacer su vida incluyendo lo que más le gustaba y no solo cumplir las expectativas de la sociedad.

Inmediatamente que llegue a casa de Alice llame a mis padres para mi suerte apenas habían llegado de su evento así que no se habían preocupado como para sospechar.

-Bella vamos pronto que Rosalie se está probando el vestido de novia con el ajuar completo. Exclamo Alice remolcándome escaleras arriba.-Edward si ves a Emmett adviértele que no suba. Yo lo mire muy divertida por el arrebato de alegría de Alice, él me devolvió la mirada sonriendo tan divertido como yo, estaba en el estudio conversando con el doctor Carlisle se veía tan encantador como no me di cuenta de eso antes.

Entramos a la habitación salude a Esme y a Rosalie, se veía linda el vestido, el peinado en conjunto con el velo era como un sueño para cualquiera pero en mi caso si resultaba mi ingreso al Conservatorio esa sería mi prioridad, observando los peinados para cada una entre risas recordé la promesa que les hice de ser las primeras en saber de mi noviazgo con Edward pero no este era el gran momento de Rosalie mejor les contaba durante la boda.

La hora de irme había llegado y ya no pude hablar con Edward incluso en la sala mientras esperaba al chofer para que me llevara Alice y Rosalie me hicieron compañía en otra ocasión estaría gustosa pero ahora.

-Bella, lo siento el chofer no ha llegado todavía pero Edward puede llevarte así no tendrás que seguir esperando hasta más tarde.

-Claro que sí. Respondí lo más natural que pude, si mostraba entusiasmo era seguro que Alice sospecharía aunque no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo de eso estaba segura, me despedí de todas incluyendo el doctor Carlisle que acababa de llegar, me subí al coche de Edward lo más a prisa que pude cuando ya no tuvimos vigilancia él hablo primero.

-Bella, yo quería que supieras lo feliz que estoy porque aceptaste ser mi novia. Yo sonreí y sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que apenas lo asimilaba. -Pero tengo que confesarte algo….

-Que es lo que sucede habla con toda confianza. Le dije para que continuara hablando sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Hace unas semanas yo hable con tu padre sobre mis pretensiones contigo y….. Me regreso a ver cautelosamente como esperando algo. -Y que te respondió. Le dije tranquila para que continuara aunque no lo demostré sentía cierto enojo que no pude entender por qué.

-Me respondió que era tú decisión el aceptarme o no pero que de todos modos me agradecía el gesto. Yo me quede pasmada entonces mis padres sabían todo con anticipación entonces por eso la conversación que tuve con mi mamá.

-Bella, lo siento si esto te molesta pero creí que era lo correcto en esta situación, yo incluso hable con tío Carlisle y pensó que estaba bien pero en todo momento enfatizo que debía tomar en cuenta tu decisión.

-No tranquilo no estoy molesta pero ya que estamos en esto yo quería pedirte que les contemos a todos de nuestro noviazgo durante la fiesta de la boda. Cuando lo regrese a ver parecía decepcionado.

-Es que no quiero quitarle el protagonismo a Rosalie en su boda.

-Ya me imagino a Alice cuando se entere, va a volverse loca de la emoción no me extrañaría que quisiera hacer una fiesta por la ocasión. Bromeo Edward y supe que estaba deacuerdo era lo mismo que hacia cuando éramos niños.

El trayecto a mi casa se me hizo tan corto ahora sí que podía entender a Rosalie que no quería estar separada de Emmett.

-Adiós Bella, que duermas bien. Me dijo y me dio un cálido beso en los labios que me dejo en las nubes por unos segundos.

-Adiós Edward. Fue lo que pude atinar a decir y me baje del coche si demoraba cualquiera podría vernos y yo no quería hablar todavía de esto al menos con mi padre, en cuanto llegue salude a todos estaba que irradiaba felicidad, mis padres me miraban dichosos para ellos mi alegría era como un regalo del cielo.

Mientras me preparaba para dormir tía Victoria entro a mi habitación.

-Bella cuéntame cómo te fue en la audición. Me pregunto emocionada pero bajando la voz.

-Muy bien tía pero lo que paso después no me lo vas a creer. Le dije feliz de poder contarle a alguien y sospechaba que no era con Alice para llevarle la contraria.

-Cuéntame ¿qué sucedió?

-Salimos de la audición a la que Edward me acompaño y nos encontramos con unos conocidos tuvimos que escondernos en un salón de música y ahí de la nada Edward me pidió que fuera su novia. Le dije tan emocionada que creí parecerme a Alice.

-Bella que maravilla me siento tan feliz por ti pero déjame ubicarme bien es Edward Cullen verdad el primo de tu amiga Alice.

-Si es él mismo. Ella camino hasta la ventana y viendo hacia afuera me dijo.

-Yo hace muy poco por casualidad escuche sin querer, que había heredado de su padre una cuantiosa fortuna y de su abuelo a pesar de que fue dividido entre todos los nietos recibió una representativa cantidad.

-En serio yo no tenía idea de eso no lo había pensado, lo que me importa en realidad es que me quiera tanto como yo a él. Le dije sin pensarlo dos veces y asombrada de que ese detalle le llamara la atención.

-Bella yo creí que debías saberlo para que lo tomes en cuenta en un futuro para ti, aunque no me hagas caso es solo que me inquieta que algo te pase sabes que te quiero como a una hija y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Tranquila tía yo sé que lo dices por mi bien. Igual que mis padres ella solo pensaba en mi bienestar.

-Entonces felicidades otra vez y que descanses. Me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Igual tú, tía gracias por todo.

Demore un poco en conciliar el sueño y es que no podía dejar de recordar el primer beso y cada vez se me erizaba la piel pero también recordé la confesión de Edward no sabía que aún se debía seguir con esa formalidad y ahora que meditaba con más calma mi enojo era porque no tenían ningún derecho de imponerme su voluntad en ese aspecto de mi vida, agradecía que mis padres no tuvieran predisposición por esas costumbres tan anticuadas y en este momento mucho más que acababa de evidenciar sensaciones tan intensas tan sólo con un beso con Edward fue lo último que cavilé y me dormí evocando nuestro primer beso esperando por el siguiente.

 **Que tal en capitulo ¿les gusto? Espero que sí y si pueden dejarme reviews, les agradecería mucho.**


	6. Chapter 5 La boda

**Hola hay alguien por ahí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo como prometí, aunque como les anticipe me demore un poquito y como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.

 _ **Capítulo 5. La boda**_

No podía dormir pensando en que mañana lo vería y que les contaría a Rosalie, Alice, a mi mamá y a Jacob mí noviazgo con Edward aunque si ellos lo sabían la noticia no tardaría en esparcirse, la presentación formal con mi padre sería otra historia no habría ningún problema o eso esperaba yo, en ese momento me abrumó una infinita felicidad que no creí que podría sentir y que fuera por Edward era aún más irreal tal vez fue este sentimiento escondido detrás de nuestra enemistad el que me motivo a seguir intentando ser su amiga y como lo agradecía, así me dormí esperando a que cuando despertara no fuera tan solo un sueño mi imaginación no daba para tanto.

-Bella, hija despierta. Escuche que mi madre me decía suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa mami? ¿Qué hora es? Le pregunte un tanto desorientada mala idea la de quedarme soñando despierta la noche anterior a la boda.

-Son las 10:30 de la mañana lo siento creí que te despertarías sola y salí muy temprano a comprar junto con Emily.

-No tienes que disculparte mami aún me queda tiempo. Le dije mientras caminaba de un lado al otro buscando mis utensilios de aseo para bañarme aunque había quedado con Alice y Rosalie de encontrarnos a la 13:00 para arreglarnos todas juntas tenía ansias de llegar lo más pronto y sabía con seguridad la razón exacta, refleje sin querer una gran sonrisa.

-¿y esa sonrisa?

-No sé de qué me hablas mami. Le dije tratando de evadir el tema pero esa vocecita de la conciencia me decía que debía hablar y contarle, como ella ya estaba sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto yo solo me ubique a su lado y hable con tranquilidad.

-Mami yo sé que debí haberte contado esto desde antes pero tú y mi papá ya lo sabían.

-Bella déjate de tanto preámbulo y cuéntame que la curiosidad me está matando.

-Edward y yo somos novios. Le dije y esperé su reacción.

-Hija felicidades no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti y si tu padre y yo no te dijimos de las intenciones de Edward era para que decidieras por tu cuenta sin que sintieras ninguna presión.

-Si lo sé y se los agradezco….

-Pero hija cuéntame cómo fue, ¿qué te dijo?

-Mami en este momento tengo que apurarme para la boda te cuento después, sí.

-Está bien pero me cuentas, es que todavía no lo puedo creer hace tan poco eras mi niña y ahora ya tienes novio. Dijo lo último al borde de las lágrimas y me dio un abrazo antes de irse.

Salí de mi casa con tiempo de sobra, ni bien llegue entre presurosa a la mansión estaba preciosa más adornada que en la fiesta de graduación los empleados y meseros entraban y salían con adornos y comida Esme era quien estaba dirigiéndolos así que me acerque a saludarla.

-Buenos días Esme, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Hola Bella. Me dijo emocionada y dándome un abrazo.-No, lo mejor es que subas con Alice que ya te está esperando.

-Tiene razón, conociendo a Alice debe estar exasperada. Ambas nos reímos me despedí y me adentre en la mansión, disimuladamente miraba buscando a Edward tal vez tendría suerte y podría verlo antes de la ceremonia pero no lo encontré así que resignada me encaminé a la habitación de Alice que seguro se habría convertido en un sofisticado salón de belleza y suspire fue cuando sentí que me halaban del brazo dentro de una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa, estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda pero lo olvide por completo cuando vi quien era.

-Edward casi me matas del susto. Le dije ya que mientras me halaba mi mente se imaginó lo peor, era muy asustadiza pero mi pulso ya no estaba acelerado tan solo por el miedo sino por tenerlo cerca.

-Perdóname Bella pero te extrañaba mucho y no pude esperar hasta la fiesta y en cuanto observe que llegaste se me ocurrió esta idea para verte. Me respondió y me dio un beso en los labios que hizo que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido.

-No es nada y yo también te he extrañado. Le conteste acordándome de respirar.

-¿Vas a bailar conmigo en la boda? Me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos y fui feliz de poder darle una buena noticia.

-No solo voy a bailar contigo sino que vas a ser mi pareja durante toda la ceremonia ¿Qué te parece? Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

-¡Bella me parece maravilloso! Entonces eso quiere decir que les vas a contar las buenas nuevas en cuanto las veas.

-Sí y de hecho mi mamá ya lo sabe, se lo conté esta mañana. Le informe con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si es así, te estaré esperando con ansias y creo que debes ir con Alice y Rosalie ya casi es la hora en que quedaron de verse.

Yo asentí y me dio otro beso de despedida, abrió ligeramente la puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie y salimos nos separamos cada quien por su lado, lo mire mientras bajaba la escalera hasta que desapareció.

Mire la hora estaba con el tiempo justo, el tiempo paso tan rápido.

-Alice soy Bella ¿puedo pasar? Le pregunte golpeando la puerta.

-Entra amiga la puerta está abierta.

-Hola Alice, Rose. Las salude dándoles un abrazo.

-¿Y cómo así no han empezado a arreglarse? Le pregunte extrañada ella siempre muy organizada para que todo saliera bien.

-Porque las señoritas que contraté para que nos arreglaran llamaron para avisar que van a llegar media hora más tarde. Me contesto Alice con frustración.

-Pues creo que en este momento es lo mejor porque les tengo que contar algo importante. Les dije tratando de no demostrar entusiasmo pero las dos se volvieron hacia mí ansiosas por lo que les iba a contar.

-Entonces habla Bella.

-Edward y yo somos novios. Les dije sin más preámbulos pero no estaba preparada para su reacción empezaron a gritar de alegría y entre las dos me abrazaron fuerte.

-Te dije que sucedería. Le decía complacida Alice a Rosalie mientras esta se sentaba en el mueble junto a la ventana.

-Pero cuéntanos Bella cuando fue que no nos dimos cuenta. Me pregunto para mi sorpresa Rosalie.

-Fue el día de la audición, Alice recuerdas que te conté que tuvimos que escondernos en un salón de música del padre de Jessica.

-Ah sí lo recuerdo. Me respondió pensativa mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín y se me hizo raro que no me siguiera interrogando y Rosalie la mirara sonriendo.

-Alice ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque estas así de distraída? Le pregunte mientras sigilosamente Rosalie y yo nos acercábamos y observábamos la razón de su distracción, la tía abuela de Alice la condesa Charlotte de Wolf caminaba junto con su abogado que reconocí como Jasper Withlock hijo, ahora todo me quedaba muy claro, lo conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños 16 de Alice la tía abuela le había regalado una finca cerca de la ciudad y él se había encargado de los tramites como su abogado personal, Alice había quedado encantada con él pero su edad no era la adecuada para empezar un noviazgo, así que en los últimos años las pocas veces que lo veía se había limitado a simples conversaciones pero ahora ya no habría excusas para que Alice iniciara su noviazgo con Jasper, ya podía imaginarme la cara de Emmett y de Edward que eran tan sobreprotectores, no tendría precio.

-Porque no me contaron que vendría. Les dije emocionada por Alice.

-Llego de un momento a otro para la boda, nadie sabía si podría venir por el quebranto de su salud. Me contesto Rosalie porque Alice estaba embelesada observando por la ventana.

-¡Qué bueno que no pudo venir! No crees Alice. Le dije a propósito para saber qué planes tenia pero golpearon la puerta y Alice corrió a abrir.

-Buenas tardes somos las señoritas que contrató para arreglarlas para la boda.

-Qué bueno que llegaron sigan por favor que estamos con el tiempo encima.

Durante todo el tiempo que nos maquillaron y peinaron nos entretuvimos conversando de los vestidos y del viaje de bodas que empezaría en Italia recorrerían las principales ciudades de Europa por dos meses, unas horas después Esme ya toda arreglada vino para ayudar a que Rosalie se pusiera el vestido mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, estuvimos listas media hora antes, incluso las demás damas de honor ya habían llegado.

-Hija quedaste preciosa pero para que estés oficialmente lista…. Esme muy entusiasmada tomó una caja dorada de su bolso y sacó un par de pendientes plateados incrustados con piedras azules que resaltaban con el color de ojos de Rosalie que nos dejó a las tres deslumbradas.

-Rosalie estos pendientes me los regalo mi padre el día de mi boda y ahora yo te los obsequio a ti pues te considero una hija.

-Esme te agradezco por tu cariño pero no puedo aceptarlo es Alice quien le lo merece más que yo y…

-No Rose tú te mereces este obsequio tanto como yo ¿acaso Bella, tú y

yo no crecimos como hermanas? Me voy a enojar si no los aceptas. La interrumpió Alice y sus palabras sonaron muy sinceras.

-Gracias Alice, Bella ustedes son las mejores hermanas que la vida me pudo dar y Esme yo también la considero como mi mamá y gracias por todo. Todas nos abrazamos casi llorando de la emoción del momento cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? Pregunto mi madre desde la puerta.

–Que si ya están listas porque ya casi es la hora de bajar…. Pero en cuanto nos vio la emoción se manifestó en su rostro.

-Alice, Bella están preciosas; Rosalie estas hermosa con ese vestido, estoy segura que tu mamá estaría dichosa como Esme y yo lo estamos.

-Renée gracias, más feliz no puedo estar.

-Bueno ahora sí respira, nada de lágrimas porque ya debemos bajar Emmett ya debe estar esperándote.

Rosalie se adelantó al final de las gradas la esperaba su padre y tomada de su brazo se dirigió hasta la sala que daba al jardín y sentó en uno de los majestuosos muebles esperando a que iniciara la música de entrada, Alice se fue junto a Esme y yo a propósito hice que mi madre y yo fuéramos al último pero cuando le iba a hacer una pregunta ella se me adelanto.

-Bella, ¿tu pareja en la boda va a ser Edward?

-Si mamá Edward ya sabe que te conté a ti y a las chicas ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo ya sospechaba que harías eso y le conté a tu padre.

-Y ¿cuál fue su reacción? Le pregunte entrando en pánico.

-Puedes estar tranquila hija lo tomo muy bien, conoce a Edward de toda la vida y el que hablara antes con él fue una carta a su favor.

\- Gracias mami. Le dije muy feliz ya solo faltaba que hablara con Jacob, ella asintió y se alejó a reunirse con mi padre, ya casi era la hora de que la boda empezará seguro que Jacob ya estaba aquí así que lo busque entre los invitados para sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida fui yo.

-Bella. Me dijo Jacob y me abrazo como un loco como siempre lo hacía.

-Hermanito. Le dije y le correspondí el abrazo lo extrañaba mucho ahora que ya casi no lo veía por su trabajo.

-Ven que te tengo que contar algo. Le dije emocionada llevándolo a una mesa y en cuanto se lo iba a decir me di cuenta que aunque ellos ya no estaban enemistados tal vez a Jacob no le gustaría.

-Bella ya dime que me está preocupando tu silencio. Me dijo muy serio yo lo mire tenía razón debía decirle el seguro me entendería.

-Edward es mi novio. Le dije esperando su reacción esta noche llena de confesiones me tenía en un vaivén de emociones.

-Entonces Edward se decidió por fin a confesarte lo que siente por ti.

-¿Cómo que se decidió por fin? Tu igual que mis padres ya sabias las pretensiones de Edward. Le dije sonriendo al parecer esto fue un secreto a voces.

-Sí, lo sabía, él vino a hablar conmigo me dijo que entendía que yo era como un hermano para ti y quería dejar las cosas claras.

-Bueno si ya todo está claro ¿no te enojas si Edward es mi pareja en la boda? Le dije y esperé cualquier señal de reproche.

-Cómo me preguntas eso, claro que no me voy a enojar siempre y cuando me prometas que vas a bailar conmigo por lo menos una canción, porque si como estoy pensando mi pareja va a ser Alice no va a ser por mucho tiempo, ya vi que Jasper vino a la fiesta.

-Entonces pienso que es nuestro turno de ayudarla ¿no crees? Los dos nos reímos fue cuando Alice y Edward se acercaron.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? Nos preguntaron desconcertados.

-Nada, ya debemos irnos con las demás damas, mira tú mamá ya nos está llamando. Le dije presurosa para que no ahondara en el tema Alice se fue con Jacob mirándonos de reojo.

-A mí sí me vas a contar de que te reías con Jacob.

-Nos reíamos porque ahora nosotros vamos a ayudar a Alice con Jasper ya sabes como ella nos ayudó a ti y a mí y a Rosalie y Emmett ¿nos vas a apoyar? El asintió muy divertido pero ciertamente incomodo de intervenir en este aspecto Alice era como su hermana, precisamente por eso en un inicio Emmett y él se habían hecho amigos de Jasper y aunque entendieron que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse su sentido de sobreprotección era fuerte.

La orquesta interpretó la música acostumbrada para la entrada de la novia, las damas y las parejas nos ubicamos a los lados formando un camino de honor inmediatamente Rosalie junto con su padre caminaron hasta el altar ella irradiaba felicidad, la ceremonia fue conmovedora y se cumplió con todo lo tradicional como el primer baile de los novios y fue durante el baile que Rosalie se acercó a mí para armar el plan a Jasper no se le veía intenciones de dar el primer paso para hablar con Alice tal vez por consideración de no dejar sola a la tía abuela pero eso lo arreglaríamos nosotras.

Rosalie y Emmett se abrieron paso entre los invitados hasta llegar donde Jasper y la tía abuela Charlotte y entre felicitaciones la entretuvieron minutos después Edward y yo también nos acercamos saludamos y mientras los tres la seguían entreteniendo yo aproveche para bailar con Jasper que se veía un tanto sorprendido.

-Jasper te importaría bailar conmigo. Él regreso a ver a Edward para su aprobación y luego hasta donde estaba Alice seguro ya sospechaba de nuestros planes, caminamos entre los demás invitados que estaban en la pista y mientras bailábamos fui directa tenía que serlo si quería que mi querida amiga iniciara su historia de amor en este día.

-Jasper creo que ya sospechas que la razón por la que estamos aquí es para ayudarte con Alice, así que necesito que me digas si estas interesado en mi amiga de forma seria. Le dije a Jasper sin dudar y me sorprendí de mi misma.

-Bella tú sabes bien lo que siento por ella, han sido las circunstancias las que no me han permitido pedirle a Alice que sea mi novia, así que lo que tengan planeado que empiece.

Me alegre mucho de escuchar sus palabras estaba muy decidido así que poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta donde Jacob y Alice estaban bailando.

-Alice lo siento le prometí a Jacob que bailaría con él pero te dejo en muy buena compañía. Le dije muy contenta sabiendo lo mucho que significaba Jasper para ella.

A una distancia considerable Jacob y yo bailábamos pero con disimulo mirábamos la escena y no se necesitó mucho tiempo para ver a Alice casi brincando de emoción y sellando con un casto beso su historia de amor.

Una vez cumplida la misión decidimos regresar hasta donde estaban los demás pero entre los invitados algo me llamo la atención divise a dos personas era mi tía Victoria y James Witherdale el abogado de mi padre conversaban aunque note desinterés por parte de mi tía, no sabía que la pretendía pero eso lo averiguaría luego, en cuanto llegamos note que la tía abuela Charlotte estaba conversando con mis padres y los de Alice y todos nos regresaron a ver esperando una respuesta.

-Todo salió perfecto el plan fue un éxito. Les dije sonriendo y tomando la mano de Edward que se encontraba a mi izquierda, Jacob se sentó a mi derecha Rosalie y Emmett estaban frente a mi todos estábamos muy felices la fiesta de bodas no podía ser más perfecta, al final de la recepción todos nos despedimos de Emmett y Rosalie que se retiraron a descansar al día siguiente muy temprano partirían a New York después tomarían un barco a Italia donde iniciarían su recorrido por Europa, poco a poco los invitados se fueron y mi familia y yo hicimos lo mismo no sin antes despedirme de Edward y felicitar a Alice y Jasper.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano y el chofer me llevo a la mansión Cullen no quería que Rosalie y Emmett se fueran sin despedirme, Alice fue a la primera que encontré en la sala.

-Hola Alice. La salude la sonrisa que tenía durante la fiesta aún le iluminaba el rostro.

-Hola Bella, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por lo que hiciste, esto que estoy viviendo es mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

-No solo me agradezcas a mi todos contribuyeron en esto ya era nuestro turno de devolverte los favores y dime a qué hora se va Rosalie.

-Creo que en un momento más, todos están en el Estudio de mi papá porque la tía abuela Charlotte como regalo de bodas les va a regalar una casa aquí en Chicago.

-Eso era de esperarse la tía abuela siempre es así de generosa. Le iba a preguntar por Edward pero en ese momento la puerta del Estudio se abrió y Alice y yo nos acercamos, la primera en salir fue Esme y el doctor Carlisle los salude e inmediatamente salude a Emmett y Rosalie que fueron los siguientes en salir pero fue a mi amiga que salude con más energía dándole un abrazo, la nostalgia de su partida aunque corta ya me afectaba; finalmente salieron Edward que me saludo a lo lejos con una sonrisa, Jasper y la tía abuela Charlotte para ese momento el chofer y uno de los empleados bajaban un par de maletas cada uno y se dirigían al coche y todos nos dirigimos hasta ese lugar.

-Cuídense mucho Bella, Alice las quiero. Se despedía Rosalie con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tú también cuídate mucho, te voy a extrañar. Me despedí contagiada de sus lágrimas.-Mis padres no pudieron venir pero te mandan muchas felicidades. Agregue.

-Rosalie diviértete mucho y no olvides escribirnos para saber cómo estas, te voy a echar mucho de menos. Le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo y sollozando un poco.

Todo eso nos dijimos llorando pero ciertamente compartiendo la felicidad de Rosalie, a lo lejos pudimos oír como Emmett aconsejaba a Jasper con respecto a Alice, en contraste dejamos de llorar para reír; una vez que los ahora esposos se despidieron de todos se subieron al coche y partieron, Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos como señal de protección, mirando cómo se perdían en la carretera me di cuenta que ese también podía ser mi futuro y me agrado aunque si lo pensaba debía ser en uno no muy cercano porque aún me quedaban algunos metas por cumplir sólo esperaba que en el Conservatorio me dieran la oportunidad, Edward más que nadie me podía entender por lo pronto me deje llevar por la sensación combinada de dicha y nostalgia en el ambiente entendiendo que un ciclo en nuestras vidas se cerraba pero otro comenzaba lleno de posibilidades.

 _ **¿Qué tal si les gusto? Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y si pueden escríbanme un**_ _ **review quiero saber qué tal va la historia.**_

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 6 Respuestas

**Hola por fin con un nuevo capítulo, tengo que pedirles mil disculpas sé que demore mucho pero las pasantías me acortan el tiempo pero voy a poner todo mi empeño para que el próximo capítulo este lo más pronto, como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 6. Respuestas**

Había pasado más de tres semanas desde que Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido a su viaje de bodas, la primera carta había llegado hace unos días sus primeras impresiones eran que a pesar de haber sentido miedo durante el trayecto por la inmensidad del océano y que algún accidente hundiera el buque una vez superado había disfrutado cada instante del viaje pero el detalle fue para Venecia, Italia desde donde se remitía la carta el paseo romántico en Góndola acompañados de la música habían sido un momento mágico, la Basílica de San Marcos majestuosa solo le apenaba no haber viajado durante el carnaval porque habría sido una experiencia inigualable disfrazarse entre la muchedumbre.

Ahora se disponían a viajar a Londres prometiendo mandarnos una segunda carta en cuanto su visita a esa ciudad concluyera, era maravilloso saber que mi amiga era feliz pero a Alice y a mí nos hubiese entusiasmado enviarle una carta contándole lo que nos había pasado en este tiempo de mi parte me gustaría describirle como Edward se había presentado formalmente como mi novio con mis padres, estaba segura que las tres nos hubiésemos reído un poco de la situación aunque en ese momento no fue para nada divertido.

 **Flash back**

 _-Buenas tardes. Había saludado Edward entrando a la casa y ubicándose en la sala donde mis padres, mi tía y yo ya lo esperábamos me saludo besando ligeramente mi mano y se sentó a mi lado, había decidido que lo mejor era venir solo ya que la vez anterior que pidió permiso para cortejarme lo había acompañado Esme y todo fue muy sociable, lo que no previó era que aquella vez fue una mera suposición de noviazgo pero ahora ya era una realidad._

 _-Buenas tardes. Le había respondido mi padre con seriedad la situación se estaba tornando incomoda lo tome discretamente de la mano para apoyarlo en el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había visto tan nervioso._

 _ **-**_ _Señor y señora Swan, como ustedes saben Bella y yo somos novios; quiero que no exista la menor duda de que mis intenciones son las mejores, no tiene de que preocuparse. Les dijo y me miro por unos segundos con ternura._

 _-Muchacho sé muy bien que tus intenciones pueden ser buenas pero también sé que pueden ser cambiantes por eso te recuerdo que Isabella como mi única hija es uno de mis mayores tesoros y como tal espero que la trates. La cara de mi padre era muy seria, en cuanto terminó de hablar regrese a ver con un rostro suplicante a él y a mamá para que no continuara el ambiente hostil._

 _-Puede estar tranquilo señor Swan. Le reitero Edward muy seguro de lo que decía. Mi padre solo asintió y su expresión se suavizo._

 _-Bueno ahora que quedo todo claro que les parece si almorzamos, ya todo está listo. Interrumpió mi mamá con entusiasmo, por la cara que tenía papá la peor parte ya había pasado y fue así, el almuerzo fue cordial como si fuéramos una familia y pude respirar mas calmada._

 **Fin flash back**

Lo que más recordaba claramente era la cara seria de mi papá y la seguridad de Edward en sus palabras pero la sensación era lo mejor, me hacía sentir segura, protegida.

-¿Bella puedo pasar? Me pregunto tía Victoria.

-¡Entra¡ Le respondí mientras me arreglaba el cabello, Alice que no se perdía una oportunidad había organizado un festejo para Edward por su graduación de médico en la finca de la cual era dueña estaba feliz de celebrar con él uno de sus logros pero me hacía falta Jacob que se había ido unos días para seguir un curso y mejorar sus conocimientos.

-Bella, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? Me pregunto mi tía sentándose en el sillón que daba a la ventana parecía un tanto sombría no era común en ella.

-En realidad ya estoy lista tía, que te parece si mejor me cuentas lo que te tiene así. Le dije con total confianza en este tiempo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanas.

-Tienes razón quería contarte algo. Me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.-Hace unos días me llamo la familia con la cual voy a trabajar y en unas semanas tendré que irme. La mire desconcertada y las palabras fluyeron solas.

-Tía no es necesario que te vayas, ya estás trabajando medio tiempo en la casa de reposo para ancianos y estoy segura de que mi papá no le molesta y si es por mi mamá, ella ya ha asimilado tu presencia y…..

-Bella yo sé que para ustedes yo ya soy como de la familia, es solo que yo ya me comprometí a trabajar con aquella familia fui muy bien recomendada y si fuera por Renée, ella está en todo su derecho este es su hogar, así que tranquila que prometo venir a visitarte seguido.

-Que sea una promesa entonces. Fue lo único que le pude decir me afectaba mucho que tuviera que irse, ella era de aquellas personas cálidas y afectuosas que se hacen querer con facilidad.

Mientras viajaba en el auto hacia la finca junto con mis padres tuve que fingir una sonrisa me sentía triste cada vez que recordaba que tía Victoria se marcharía y si lo pensaba tal vez por esa razón mi mamá me advirtió que no me encariñara tanto porque ella no se establecía en un solo lugar, tal vez para ella era más significativo conocer nuevos lugares o personas aunque si era así yo no podía ser egoísta y pretender que se quedara, seria desleal con mis propias aspiraciones porque yo también quería estudiar en el Conservatorio y no seguir lo tradicional que se espera de una señorita de sociedad, así que decidí que la apoyaría en su decisión para cuando llegamos a la finca la tristeza era mínima y más cuando vi a Edward que nos esperaba en la entrada junto con los demás.

En cuanto nos bajamos del coche todos nos saludamos y entre los murmullos de los saludos me acerque a Edward.

-Edward. Le dije emocionada y lo abrace.

-Mi Bella por fin llegas. Me susurro al oído y correspondió mi abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo, últimamente se me hacía difícil pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él y parecía que la sensación era recíproca.

-Hola Bella tan entretenida que no nos saludas. Me reprocho Alice haciéndose la ofendida, como si no me daba cuenta que esta dichosa de que Edward y yo por fin fuéramos novios.

-Hola Alice, Jasper. Los salude sujeta del brazo de Edward y sonreí al verlos juntos pues su relación evolucionaba maravillosamente y como no si era el desenlace de un amor que había surgido fortuitamente hace mucho tiempo, no me extrañaría que se casaran pronto, pero estaba divagando.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia una gran mesa ubicada en el jardín perfectamente arreglada para el almuerzo en los hermosos jardines frente a la casa principal de la finca, por lo menos esta vez Alice había organizado un evento más familiar que se desarrolló con espontaneidad cuando el almuerzo termino todos nos dirigimos hasta la casa y aproveche ese momento para darle un obsequio era una cajita que dentro contenía un bolígrafo con las iniciales de su nombre marcadas en letras de oro, el me abrazo agradeciéndome y se sintió tan bien, si alguien me hubiese contado que esto iba a pasar jamás les hubiese creído.

Dentro de la casa desde el balcón pudimos admirar el lago Michigan que estaba a lo lejos la vista era magnifica y me imagine paseando junto a Edward en ese mágico paisaje, regrese a verlo para convencerlo de pasear en el lago pero ni él ni Alice aparecían tan entretenida estaba que no me di cuenta cuando se fueron, minutos después lo vi entrar junto a Alice.

-Bella, acompáñame. Me dijo emocionado Edward y me tomo de la mano, de reojo pude ver Alice que hablaba con Jasper y se acercaba a mis padres.

-¿A dónde vamos? Espérate y les aviso a mis papas. Exprese fascinada y con mucha curiosidad de saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

-No es necesario Alice ya se está resolviendo eso y si vienes vas a saber a dónde corremos, te aseguro que te va a gustar.

Lo mire con deslumbrada, que lugar era que estaba seguro de que me iba a gustar, salimos de la casa y caminamos por un sendero atrás de nosotros iban Alice y Jasper en poco tiempo llegamos a los establos; tenía toda la razón este lugar me encantaba, hipnotizada me adelante para mimar a los caballos siempre los considere criaturas encantadoras, por eso con apenas 12 años Alice, Rosalie y yo habíamos aprendido a montar a caballo para todas fue una agradable experiencia pero en cuanto pude cabalgar con mayor velocidad y sentir el viento acariciando mi cara para mí se convirtió en uno de mis actividades favoritas cada fin de semana que podía trataba de que la pasáramos todas en esta finca hasta que una vez acompañada por Jacob me caí por accidente, aunque solo fueron algunas raspaduras me hizo prometerle que no volvería a cabalgar a esa velocidad, entendí que era por mi seguridad y si lo deducía claro que Edward sabría mi gusto por los caballos él nos acompañó en muchas ocasiones.

-Lo ves te dije que te iba a gustar.

-Sí, lo sé pero no me avisaron para traer ropa adecuada para montar. Les dije muy triste hace tanto que no cabalgaba.

-Quien dijo que no tienes ropa adecuada para cabalgar, parece que no me conoces amiga. Exclamo Alice sonriendo satisfecha me tomo del brazo y regreso a ver a Jasper y Edward.

–Mientras nos arreglamos que les parece si tienen listos los caballos, solo tenemos un par de horas para pasear. Les dijo con voz dulce, ambas nos dirigimos a la casa que estaba cerca allí nos encontramos con Sue para ayudarnos y para vigilar pensé.

-Las espero aquí en dos horas niñas. Nos recordó Sue, nosotras solo asentimos.

-Seguro que Emily te ayudo a conseguir mi ropa. Le pregunte mientras caminábamos devuelta a las caballerizas

-Sí, ella me ayudo gustosa en cuanto le conté el plan.

En cuanto llegue no espere nada y subí al caballo estaba emocionada esta vez no solo por los caballos sino también porque Edward estaría a mi lado.

Paseamos en parejas el sol brillaba a pesar de eso la brisa hacia que el ambiente se sintiera acogedor aproveche un par de veces para cabalgar a mayor velocidad, jugamos correteando en el agua, fatigados sujetamos los caballos en un árbol y nos sentamos en uno de los troncos que estaban frente al lago, Alice y Jasper ya se habían quedado atrás minutos antes.

-Recuerdas las veces que peleamos de niños en esta misma finca. Me dijo con una sonrisa intrigante.

-Si lo recuerdo aunque no entiendo del todo tu hostilidad por Jacob, estoy entre el prejuicio y los celos, no sé en qué punto cambiaron. Le pregunte ansiosa de saber desde cuando fue su apego por mí.

-Tienes razón en un principio fueron aquellos prejuicios que asimilé de mi abuelo los que me provocaban tanta furia pero tengo que confesar que fue la pelea que tuve con Jacob y la conversación con mi tía Esme lo que me hizo entender que lo que sentía eran celos y que los estaba disfrazando.

-Es decir que desde ese momento tu sabias que me querías, entonces no entiendo el comentario en el balcón el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Dije lo último en un susurro él no sabía que había escuchado a escondidas pero mi subconsciente quería saber.

-¿De qué comentario hablas? Me pregunto Edward con voz suave.

-Yo por casualidad escuche una conversación que tenías con Alice el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ella te agradecía por haberte portado bien conmigo y Jacob aunque no sabía cuál era tu problema fue cuando dijiste que no podías tolerar mi afecto por Jacob no escuche más y me fui pensando que tu trato agradable había sido por compromiso. Edward retiro un mechón de cabello que el viento convenientemente sitúo en mi rostro y me dijo con adoración.

-Pues si te hubieses quedado a escuchar la conversación completa sabrías hace tanto que mi único problema era que estaba enamorado de ti y esa era la razón por la que no soportaba tu cercanía con Jacob.

Mi corazón se hincho de tanta alegría una cosa era saber que te querían pero escucharlo no podía describir con palabras la mezcla de sensaciones que se sentía.

-Tantos malentendidos que nos hubiésemos evitado si me lo decías desde un principio.

Le dije sonriendo acariciando su mejilla, Edward cerró sus ojos por unos segundos por mi contacto.

-Si no te lo dije fue precisamente porque pensaba que sentías algo más que amistad por Jacob, fue después que hable con él y me aclaro que te quería como a una hermana que me atreví a pedirte que fueras mi novia en el Conservatorio y el que aceptaras me hizo la persona más feliz de este planeta.

Lo mire a los ojos encantada de lo que acababa de escuchar, lentamente se acercó a mí para darme un beso que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y de lo que estaba a mi alrededor esta vez me atreví a rozar con mis dedos su cabello cuando el beso finalizo me quede apoyada en su regazo y rogaba porque el momento no terminara.

-Bella no quisiera decir esto pero ya debemos regresar. Me dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Si tienes razón. Le respondí con desánimo aunque ya más consciente de que mis padres estarían intranquilos si demoraba más.

Nos subimos a los caballos y fui cuidadosa para no caerme aún estaba en las nubes en el camino muy cerca nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper que también habían aprovechado para observar el paisaje como Edward y yo.

Todos juntos nos dirigimos de vuelta a las caballerizas ni bien llegamos Alice y yo nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa lo que era una lástima porque sí que me sentía cómoda con más libertad, regrese a ver a Alice sonreía y suspiraba distraída.

-Parece que tu amor por Jasper te tiene en otro mundo, no amiga que desde que llegamos no has dicho ni una palabra ni para interrogarme como me fue con Edward. Alice me regreso a ver con un brillo en sus ojos

-Bella yo no debería contarte esto pero Jasper…. quiere casarse conmigo. Me dijo emocionada.

-¡En serio! ¡No lo puedo creer! Le dije en voz alta entusiasmada.

-Shhh Bella que Edward te puede escuchar y todavía no es el momento de que se entere.

-Y eso porque, Alice explícame que ya me estas preocupando.

-Bella no es nada, Jasper sabe que yo no podría estar separada de mi mamá de Rosalie y de ti, bueno de mi familia así que quiere abrir una oficina aquí en Chicago pero mientras esto sucede no se debe enterar nadie, él quiere hablar con mis padres primero para que no exista ningún inconveniente tu sabes lo sobreprotectores que pueden ser. Dijo lo último como un ruego.-Alice no te preocupes ahora parece que tú no me conoces yo jamás le diría a nadie y eso incluye a Edward. Le dije y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades amiga. Añadí emocionada nuevamente pero esta vez en voz baja.

-Pues no me felicites tanto porque yo estoy sospechando que Edward también está por el mismo camino, te imaginas podríamos hacer boda doble o si lo prefieres….

-Alice que te parece si mejor esperamos a que las cosas sucedan y entonces haces planes. La interrumpí ella estaba demasiado acelerada con este tema y cuando parecía que iba a continuar con eso un sonido en la puerta me salvo.

-Niñas que bueno que ya están aquí porque sus padres están intranquilos. Exclamó Sue con voz de alivio, Alice y yo la vimos con ternura ella siempre había cuidado de las tres y jamás dejaría de cuidarnos y vernos como unas niñas.

-Calma Sue que ya estamos listas vamos, vamos. Le dije y las jale a ambas hasta donde Jasper y Edward nos esperaban mis padres podían ser muy condescendientes pero tenían sus límites con respecto a mi relación con Edward.

Llegamos hasta donde los chicos nos esperaban y nos fuimos tomadas del brazo de nuestros novios Sue fue en el medio tomada del brazo de ambos, así caminamos deprisa hasta que pude divisar a todos en especial a mis padres no había rastros de preocupación en su mirada en realidad todos se veían relajados.

El día paso muy rápido nos fuimos unas horas después que llegamos de los establos me despedí de Alice felicitándola una vez más, de Edward con un abrazo que aprovecho para susurrarme un te quiero al oído yo también te quiero le expresé sintiendo cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo así y otra vez en las nubes llegue a mi casa.

En mi cuarto sentada en el sofá observe por la ventana como el sol se perdía en el horizonte un día más terminaba y me sentía agradecida con la vida tenía todo lo que me hacía feliz pero había algo que me perturbaba, me senté frente a mi habitación mirando hacia la nada cuando un rayo del sol ilumino mi habitación y me llamo la atención mi violín estaba en un rincón el objeto de mi afecto, pensé hace tanto que no tocaba alguna melodía había tratado de dejarlo de lado por un tiempo para tomar con calma la respuesta del Conservatorio lo mire un poco más y por impulso lo tome y toque El Preludio Andantede Vivaldi que me sabía de memoria me deje llevar por el sonido, la última nota se extinguió y escuche que tocaban mi puerta.

-Bella, hija puedo pasar.

-Sí, mami. Le conteste y me volví a sentar en el sofá, mi madre entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hija hace tanto que no tocabas el violín, ¿esto tiene algún significado?

Me pregunto sonriendo como si sospechara algo.

-No mami en realidad fue un impulso en cuanto vi el violín no me pude resistir.

Le dije tratando de disimular mi madre me conocía bien el violín la alerto de algo.

-Bueno pero ya sabes que si quieres conversar de cualquier tema puedes buscarme con toda confianza, por ejemplo de cómo te va con Edward. Me dijo fingiendo desinterés, yo la mire con una sonrisa marcando mi rostro.

-Mami, mi relación con Edward va muy bien nos estamos conociendo, ya el tiempo dirá y si evoluciona en algo más formal que ser novios te prometo que a la primera que se lo voy a contar es a ti. Le dije y pude verla a los ojos porque no era una mentira Edward en realidad no había hablado conmigo solo eran suposiciones de Alice.

Mi madre asintió me abrazo y se fue, deduje que más tranquila ella siempre había querido que tuviera novio fue una de las cómplices de Alice pero al parecer la idea de una boda tan pronto la superaba.

Me puso feliz poder tranquilizar a mamá y tal vez a mi padre sobre ese tema pero y si Edward de verdad estaba pensando en proponerme matrimonio, por un segundo me lo imagine y no me desagrado yo ya estaba locamente enamorada de él pero me estaba adelantado a los acontecimientos, cautela ante nada me dije a mi misma.

Distinguí por la ventana que tía Victoria estaba entrando a la casa que oportuno necesitaba hablar con alguien baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala contenta de tener una tía como ella y afligida de que se fuera ahora que estaba sumergida en este viaje asombroso.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

 **Saludos Eli Lara Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 7 Ellos no

**Hola están todavía por ahí, tengo que disculparme pasó mucho tiempo para este capítulo pero las pasantías y los exámenes de la universidad me tuvieron a full ahora entiendo a las otras escritoras con el estrés la inspiración no llega. Como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 7. Ellos no**

Me desperté muy entusiasmada hoy saldríamos Alice y yo con Edward y Jasper al teatro aprovecharíamos que Jasper había podido venir por unos días y que Edward tendría el día libre en el hospital, había invitado a Jacob pero se excusó con el trabajo en realidad no quería incomodarnos con su presencia estando el solo y los demás en parejas aunque me puso triste estaba segura que un día encontraría a alguien y podríamos salir todos juntos, baje a desayunar con mis padres aún era temprano para que Alice llegara.

-Buenos días mami, papi. Les dije dándoles un beso a cada uno antes de sentarme en la mesa, no me sorprendía que mi tía no estuviera, este día tenía sus labores en el hospicio para ancianos.

-¿A qué hora viene Alice? Me pregunto mi mamá, mire el reloj del comedor y ya casi daban las nueve.

-En una hora pero ya sabes cómo es ella podría llegar antes. Mi madre y yo sonreímos conocíamos muy bien a Alice.

-Bueno y aprovechando que estamos todos juntos tu padre y yo te tenemos que contar algo. Ella lo regreso a ver con entusiasmo.

-Bella tu mama y yo nos iremos a Cicero para resolver algunos asuntos legales para la compra de una propiedad cerca del Lago Michigan. Los quede mirando y no entendía el entusiasmo de mi mamá.

-La propiedad cuenta con un espacio para la crianza de caballos y…

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es en serio! Exclame incrédula de lo que me describía mi papá.

-Sí, hija es un viaje muy corto aún no sabemos qué día de la próxima semana pero vas a estar al cuidado de tu tía ya se lo pedí.-Y de Esme. Lo interrumpió mi madre.

-Gracias mami, papi y no se preocupen que yo voy a estar bien con tía Victoria, Emily y la familia de Alice que son como mi segundo hogar.

-Yo lo sé Bella, me voy que ya se me hizo tarde tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes del viaje rengo que hablar con James. Nos dijo mirando el reloj, después de despedirse de nosotras se fue en su auto, como ya todo estaba listo en mi habitación para la salida me quede en la sala observando hacia el jardín ya me podía imaginar cabalgando, el sentir de la brisa en mi rostro y escuche que se abría la puerta de la entrada Emily llegaba a la casa con algunos comestibles que seguramente le había encargado comprar mi mamá.

-Emily ven que te tengo que contar algo increíble.

-Por tu cara tus padres ya te contaron que van a comprar una propiedad con caballos. Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?

-Si tu mamá me lo conto muy contenta en parte porque sabe de tu fascinación por los caballos.

-Si, por cierto no me has contado como te va en el colegio.

Le pregunte por si necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea y es que cuando Emily llego a trabajar a nuestra casa y nos tuvo más confianza supimos que por la enfermedad y consiguiente muerte de su abuelo su única familia no había podido continuar estudiando el colegio que con esfuerzos, trabajando desde niña a los 19 años ya solo le faltaba un año para graduarse ante esto mi madre insistió en que siguiera estudiando por las tardes y esto fue secundado por toda la familia.

-Muy bien, estoy con personas muy amigables.

-Me alegro mucho y ya sabes avísame si necesitas que te ayude con alguna tarea.

-Gracias Bella y ahora me voy a entregarle los comestibles a tu mamá o se va a molestar. Me dijo muy sonriente en cuanto la vi entrar a la cocina escuche un auto que al verlo rápidamente reconocí y corrí a abrir la puerta a mi amiga que ya estaba en la entrada.

-Hola Bella. Me saludo y estaba que irradiaba alegría era increíble el cambio con tan solo la presencia de Jasper.

-Hola Alice entra. Le dije y le ayude con las bolsas que traía de su ropa y accesorios y en ese preciso momento apareció mi mamá.

-Buenos días Esme.

-Alice, hija bienvenida. La saludo mi mamá y nos observó conmovida.

-Cómo me recuerdan a mí y a Esme tan meticulosas para vernos hermosas cuando salíamos a pasear con Charlie y Carlisle, mis niñas ya crecieron.

Alice y yo la vimos sonrojadas y la abrazamos.

-Mamita aunque hallamos crecido siempre vamos a necesitar de ustedes de su cariño y consejos así que tranquila. Le dije con mucho cariño y Alice me apoyo

-Si Esme tenlo por seguro, pero por ahora nos vamos a arreglar que en estos casos el tiempo es un recurso escaso nos debes comprender perfecto, verdad. Le dijo Alice sonriendo, mi madre soltó una risita y nos hizo una seña para que nos fuéramos y nosotras corrimos por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

-Muy bien Bella que escogiste para usar hoy. Me dijo Alice aparentando seriedad.

-Pues mi querida asesora de imagen este vestido con estos zapatos. Le dije señalando un vestido azul con un cinturón que adornaba la cintura.

-Me parece perfecto y ¿qué te parece el mío? Me pregunto mostrándome un hermoso vestido marrón.

-Alice es el indicado como siempre.

-Entonces empecemos con el peinado y maquillaje. Me dijo ubicando sus utensilios sobre mi peinador con espacio suficiente ya que apropósito hice que mi papá lo mandara a hacer grande para que alcanzáramos las tres amigas mientras me ondulaba el cabello apara armar mi moño note las intenciones de Alice.

-No me voy a cortar el cabello, ya lo sabes. Le dije ceñuda ella no se rendía con ese tema. Una hora después mi mamá nos subió el almuerzo y halago nuestros vestidos para cuando el reloj dio la 1 y 50 de la tarde por fin estuvimos perfectamente listas, como los chicos no vendrían a ver a las 2 descansé un momento en el mueble.

-Haz sabido algo de Rosalie y Emmett. Le pregunte mientras la veía colocarse un par de aretes.

-No ha llegado carta pero según mi papá ya deben estar en Españaque era su última ciudad por visitar lo que nos indica que aproximadamente en tres semanas estarán de regreso.

-Qué bueno porque la extraño mucho. Dije aquello observando por la ventana hacia la entrada.

-Si yo también la extraño a ella y a mi hermanito. Expreso y observo por la ventana al igual que yo, pasaron unos minutos y pudimos ver a Edward en su auto estacionarse en la entrada seguido por Jasper quien también conducía su auto y es que a pesar de que nos vendrían a ver al mismo lugar ambos se empeñaron en traer su propio auto, Alice tomo su cartera y yo la mía y bajamos por las escaleras a toda prisa, abrimos la puerta y en cuanto lo vi mi corazón se alboroto él se acercó y tomando mis manos las beso.

-Mi Bella las horas se me hicieron eternas para verte.

-Te entiendo porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. Le dije y suspire para calmarme y de reojo también vi como tomados de las manos Alice le sonreía a Jasper hipnotizada.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Los saludo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes Renée. Saludaron los dos al unísono sorprendidos.

-No dijeron que tienen que llegar a las 3 al teatro, si no se apresuran van a llegar tarde.

-Mami tienes toda la razón, hasta luego. Le dije y me despedí al igual que Alice, Jasper y Edward; nos subimos al auto mi mamá nos vio desde la entrada hasta que el auto se alejó lo suficiente.

Llegamos 10 minutos antes de las 3 la obra que veríamos era la clásica Romero y Julieta no podía haber mejor historia para ver junto a Edward.

Entramos al teatro y nos tocó excelentes lugares mientras nos ubicábamos unas filas más atrás vi a Jessica y Mike y le hice señas a Alice para que la viera –que esperabas hacen una pareja perfecta me susurro y nos reímos, al final de cuentas había conseguido que fuera su novio esperaba que ahora su rencor hacia mi despareciera más que nada por ella y me senté en mi lugar.

-¿De hablabas con Alice? Me pregunto Edward sentado a mi lado y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello.

-Ya sabes de las perfectas parejas que formamos tú y yo y ella y Jasper.

-En eso tienen toda la razón. Me dijo y beso mis manos y eso me basto para sentirme en las nubes, las luces se pagaron y el telón se abrió y tomados de la mano observamos las primeras escenas pero fueron los momentos románticos entre Romeo y Julieta los que más disfrutamos, al final de la obra cuando los protagonistas yacían muertos me afligí un poco por el hecho de que un gran amor terminara en tragedia pero tan solo es ficción me conforte, las luces se encendieron y salimos del lugar Jasper y Alice iban delante de nosotros conversando.

-¿La pasaste bien? Me pregunto Edward

-Maravillosamente y en eso también influye la compañía. Le dije y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Creo que leíste mis pensamientos porque yo pienso lo mismo. Me dijo cuando ya casi estábamos en la salida de teatro vi como Alice y Jasper subían al auto nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Creo que debemos organizar más salidas como está entre los cuatro. Me dijo y deje de observar la ciudad por la ventana, Edward tenía muy claro que nuestras salidas debían ser con testigos presentes y es que a pesar de la época en que vivíamos tanto el padre de Alice como el mío seguían teniendo prejuicios en que saliéramos solas con nuestros novios.

-Si puede ser un día de campo en la propiedad de Alice o podemos pasear en canoa en el lago. Le dije como opciones pero la que más me llamaba la atención era ir a la finca ya que podríamos cabalgar.

Así en el camino fuimos conversando en diversas opciones para salir solo faltaba coordinar los días libres de Jasper y Edward, pasamos la Mansión Cullen y Jasper ya se había detenido para dejar a Alice, pasamos a baja velocidad junto a ellos y me despedí con la mano, unos metros antes de llegar a mi casa Edward detuvo el auto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo con el auto? Le pregunte extrañada de que se detuviera.

-No es nada Bella es solo que ¿me dejas darte un beso? Me dijo mirándome, buscando cualquier negativa de mi parte.

-Claro que sí. Le dije muy segura entonces me beso y el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció después se alejó un poco para pronunciar la mejor de las frases.

-Te amo mi Bella. Lo mire estupefacta apenas y podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yo también te amo. Le dije espontáneamente, sintiendo como si estuviera en un fantástico sueño del que no quería despertar, entonces el sonido de un auto que paso me hizo darme cuenta de la situación estaba en la carretera donde cualquiera podría vernos y contarle a mis padres.

-Edward ya debemos irnos. Le solté alarmada.

-Es verdad Bella lo siento por exponerte de esta manera. Me dijo apenado y arranco el carro llegamos en tiempo record a mi casa.

-Chao Edward. Me despedí y mi corazón se estrujo por alejarme de él.

-Hasta pronto mi Bella. Me respondió, sonreí y baje me despedí de él a toda prisa entre a mi casa esperando no estar en problemas tampoco nos habíamos detenido por mucho tiempo respire profundo para calmarme y que no se notara tanto la alegría que me abrumaba porque de seguro mi mamá no pararía de interrogarme hasta saber la razón, deje mis llaves en la mesita de la entrada, aun no era hora de la comida así que los busque en la sala y acerté.

-Hola papi, mami. Los salude con el suficiente entusiasmo de quien se divirtió en el teatro.

-Hola mi niña ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien la obra de Romeo y Julieta es lo adecuado para ver en parejas.

-Entonces Alice y Jasper también los acompañaron. Dedujo mi papá, las salidas a solas con Edward le incomodaban, lo comprendía era solo por mi protección.

-Si papá ese era el plan. Le dije muy tranquila, en ese momento entró Emily.

-Disculpen pero la comida ya está lista. Con ese anuncio acudimos al comedor mi tía bajo y todos juntos incluyendo a Emily que ya era una más de la familia merendamos.

Terminada la cena subí a mi habitación, después de cambiarme a una ropa más cómoda me senté y observando por la ventana recordé el beso en el auto pero con más detalle aquellas maravillosas palabras "Te Amo" su voz aterciopelada hacía eco en mi mente y el corazón se alborotaba en mi pecho pero unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron –Hija, puedo pasar.

-Si mami. Le dije y ella entro con una mirada cautelosa –Bella quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy complejo. Enseguida pensé lo peor seguramente nos vieron deje que continuara hablando no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y ponerme en evidencia.

-Bella tu sabes que hace tiempo Emily es una más de la familia. En cuanto menciono a Emily supe que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y me intereso saber la razón de la conversación.

-Si lo se mami. Le respondí con franqueza.

-Entonces quisiera saber si cuento contigo para plantearle a Charlie que la adoptemos. La mire con una gran sonrisa.

-Mami, tienes todo mi apoyo. Exprese contenta porque quería mucho a Emily, estaba segura que entre mamá y yo convenceríamos a mi papá.

-Muy bien, que te parece si hablamos con él cuando regresemos del viaje. Dijo emocionada sus ojos brillaban de la alegría.

-Estoy deacuerdo y por cierto eso quiere decir que saben cuándo se van a firmar la compra de la propiedad.

-Sí, nos iremos en dos días así que pórtate bien mientras no estamos.

-Como siempre mami. Le dije y me abrazo afectuosamente se despidió y salió de mi habitación, espere unos minutos y corrí hasta la habitación de tía Victoria.

-¿Tía estas ahí? ¿Puedo pasar? Le dije sin alzar la voz, a mamá seguía sin gustarle que hablara mucho con ella pero estos aspectos me eran más fáciles conversarlos con mi tía tal vez porque ella era más comprensible y un tanto neutral de la sobreprotección que genera el amor de padres.

-Pasa Bella. Escuche, cuando entre la vi arreglando su maleta y me angustie ella ya me había dicho que se iba pero aun así no me resignaba, ella puso la maleta debajo de la cama y me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado.

-Dime Bella en que te puedo ayudar. Me dijo con una sonrisa aunque creí percibir cierta tristeza o tal vez era mi propio reflejo.

-Tía recuerdas que Edward y yo saldríamos al Teatro. Ella asintió. –En el camino de regreso él me dijo que me amaba. Le dije sonrojada.

-Bella esas palabras son las más increíbles del mundo, mucha gente literalmente mataría por escucharlas. Exclamo emocionada.

-Pero no crees que es demasiado apresurado. Masculle mirando hacia otro lado.

-No Bella, recuerda que Edward ya sentía algo por ti hace muchísimo tiempo, la duda tal vez venga de tu parte, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo por él?

-No tía, yo también siento lo mismo por él es solo que esto es tan maravilloso y está sucediendo tan rápido que a veces no puedo creer que sea real.

-Bella, vive al máximo esta experiencia que pone la vida frente a ti las dudas son normales pero no permitas que te impidan ser feliz.

-Gracias tía eso es lo que voy a hacer. Musite, la abrace y salí de su habitación, mientras me dirigía a la mía oí el teléfono sonar por curiosidad baje a ver quién era; "Familia Swan" escuche que contestaba Emily "hola Alice enseguida le aviso"

-No es necesario Emily ya estoy aquí.

-Es Alice se oye un tanto emocionada. Me dijo entregándome el teléfono.

-Gracias. Le conteste e hice un gesto de que no sabía la razón.

-Alice. Hable por el teléfono con curiosidad del porque estaba así, apostaría a que tenía que ver con Jasper.

-Hola Bella, porque eres tan mala y no me llamas para contarme lo que te dijo Edward.

-¡Él te conto! Le dije sorprendida.

-Bueno en realidad en cuanto lo vi llegar me di cuenta de que algo había pasado y lo moleste hasta que me contó, ya sabes lo convincente que puedo ser.

-Tú no cambias pero si, es verdad yo no te llame porque ni yo misma aun lo puedo creer y tú me entiendes. Le dije al recordar cuando nos contó lo mismo a Rosalie y a mí.

-Bella te das cuenta de la situación, no me extrañaría que Edward pensara muy pronto en pedirte que te cases con él.

-Es algo que puede ocurrir pero lo mejor es esperar a que suceda ¿sí Alice?

-Imagínate podríamos hacer una gran boda doble y Rosalie puede la dama de honor de ambas.

-Alice. Me queje tratando de que dejara el tema.

-Está bien por cierto mañana se cumple un año más de la muerte de la madre de Edward.

-Yo no lo sabía, él no me lo dijo. Exprese triste Edward al parecer no me tenía confianza.

-No te lo dijo porque no quería incomodarte con algo tan triste.

-Debió decirme, sabes si va a hacer algo. Le dije más confortada que fuera por eso.

-Si mañana a las 10:00 va a ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba.

-Por cierto mi mamá me acaba de contar que mañana muy temprano nos vamos a la casa de la tía abuela Charlotte para acudir a una misa que ella organizo en memoria de la tía Elizabeth, fue algo que se planeó de un momento a otro, Edward nos va a alcanzar después allá me pidió que te avisara que te va a ir a ver para despedirse.

-Entonces no le digas nada, voy a ir al cementerio. Le dije y esperaba que Edward no se molestara.

-Ya tengo que colgar mi mamá me está llamando, chao Bella. Me dijo apresuradamente.

-Chao Alice. Fue lo último que murmure al teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano ya le había pedido permiso a mis padres para ir al cementerio, les pregunte si podría acompañar a Alice y su familia a la casa de la tía abuela pero se negaron alegando que al regreso de su viaje iríamos juntos a la hacienda que ya seria de nuestra propiedad, no hubo manera de negociar.

Desayunamos todos juntos, por alguna razón que no podía explicar me sentía más feliz de lo normal de que mis padres, Emily y mi tía estuvieran conmigo me arregle lo mejor que pude ya que pasarían algunos días para su regreso.

El chofer me llevo al cementerio de la ciudad y se quedó esperando para llevarme de regreso mi papá así me lo había pedido, mientras entraba observe que el auto de Edward ya estaba estacionado así que me apresure conocía el lugar ya que había acompañado en algunas ocasiones a Esme y Alice para algunas reparaciones en el mausoleo, llevaba en mis manos un ramo de lilas blancas alguna vez escuche que fueron sus preferidas a unos metros de llegar vi a Edward camine más deprisa.

-Edward. Le dije e inmediatamente se giró hacia mí.

-Bella, tu aquí. Dijo extrañado o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

-Edward, Alice me dijo que ibas a estar aquí y yo quise acompañarte yo no pretendí contrariarte. Farfulle pesando que me equivoque al venir sin avisarle.

-No Bella no me incomoda para nada que estés aquí. Me dijo y se acero a abrazarme y me dio un beso en los labios.-El que no quería incomodarte era yo pero estoy muy feliz de este aquí. Aquellas palabras me llenaron de emoción.

Frente a la tumba cambio su expresión a la de nostalgia, con delicadeza coloque las flores que llevaba en un jarrón precioso que estaba fijo en el mausoleo junto a las que ya Edward había traído, durante unos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-La extrañas mucho, verdad. Le dije con suavidad apretando su mano.

-Si muchísimo y aunque tengo pocos recuerdos de ella me son suficientes para no olvidarla. Me dijo sonriendo, después de aquello caminamos hasta la salida una vez allí nos despedimos.

-Mi Bella cuídate mucho no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar. Me dijo tomándome de las manos con cautela seguro ya había divisado al chofer.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, llámame en cuanto llegues para saber que están bien.

-Lo hare, no olvides que te amo. Dijo y beso mis manos.

-Lo sé yo también te amo. Musite y lo abrace, cada uno camino hasta su coche lo vi mientras se alejaba.

Llegue a casa un poco triste no sabía por cuanto tiempo no lo vería abrí la puerta y oí una discusión.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia sé muy bien lo que te propones, lo mejor es que te vayas en este momento. Gritaba histérica mi mamá.

-No sé de qué estás hablando solo quería la foto como recuerdo. Le respondió mi tía con tranquilidad al escuchar eso ultimo entre lo más rápido que pude no entendía del todo la alteración de mamá.

-Mamá ¿qué es lo que sucede? Le pregunte y me impresiono ver su expresión estaba furiosa, mi tía tan solo la miraba desconcertada.

-Bella esto no tiene nada que ver contigo vete a tu habitación. Expreso mi mamá tratando de no gritarme a la defensiva.

-Vete tranquila Bella tan solo es por una fotografía. Trato de tranquilizarme pero yo ya estaba empezando a enojarme por lo ilógica que se estaba portando mi madre.

-Mamá mi tía solo quiere la foto para recordarnos no hay necesidad de que le hables así ella no te ha hecho, no entiendo porque la tratas así desde que llego. Le dije molesta esta era una duda que hace mucho quería entender.

-Bella estas equivocada las cosas no son como las piensas por favor sube a tu habitación y pronto iré a hablar contigo. Esta vez su voz era de súplica.-Que está sucediendo ¿Por qué tantos gritos? Oí que mi padre nos interrogaba observando la escena.

-Bella ve a tu habitación. Me ordeno con firmeza y obedecí pero lo mire suplicante para que solucionara esto, a mi madre la mire con reproche.

En mi habitación trate de escuchar algo pero nada cerré la puerta con llave no quería hablar con mi mamá por el momento, media hora después escuche golpes en mi puerta.

-Bella podemos hablar por favor te quiero explicar todo.

-No mamá no quiero escucharte ¡vete! Le grite.

-Hija mañana Charlie y yo nos vamos a cerrar el trato de la compra de la casa no me quiero ir enojada contigo.

-Entiende que no quiero hablar contigo ahora tal vez cuando regreses. Dije me dolía mucho hablarle así pero mi ira pudo más.

-Está bien. Dijo al final y escuche como se alejaba.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos me sentía triste así sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

-Bella, Bella puedo entrar soy Victoria. Me desperté vi como los rayos del sol entraba por la ventana y corrí a abrirle.

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunto angustiada al verme. Debió ver mi afligida expresión.

-Si tía es sólo que no me agrada estar enojada por mi mamá pero en cuento oí como te hablaba por nada.

-Según escuche a tu mamá no quieres hablar con ella hasta que vuelva del viaje, ¿no vas a bajar a despedirte? Me pregunto yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Bella, yo sé que me quieres pero no te enojes con tu mamá ella tan solo esta contrariada al ver que me tienes más confianza que a ella, se siente desplazada es todo, entiéndela sí y baja a despedirte.

Me dijo y me miro con suplica, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que predisponía a mi mamá contra mi tía no podía ser solo por mí, había algo más que si lo sabía podría dar solución a este problema.

-Si tía voy a bajar, ahora que estoy más calmada y que puedo pensar con claridad entiendo que me exalte demasiado.

Mi tía me abrazo feliz de mi decisión inmediatamente tome un abrigo ya que la temperatura del ambiente había empezado a descender a pesar de que estábamos en verano y salimos hasta la entrada de mi casa donde mis padres y Emily se estaban despidiendo camine directamente hacia mi mamá.

-Lo siento mami no debí enojarme así contigo. Le dije y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Mi niña todo fue un mal entendido tenemos que hablar. Expreso y me miro dolorida.

-Ya hablaremos a tu regreso por lo pronto vete tranquila mami, te quiero mucho eres la mejor mamá del mundo. Le dije esto que me nació del alma y la abrace me aparte de ella y me acerque a mi papá y lo abrace.

-Gracias hija tu madre habría sufrido mucho si se iba enojada contigo. Mascullo y yo asentí.-Cuídense mucho los quiero. Les dije a ambos, felices se subieron al auto.

Desde la puerta junto con Emily y mi tía nos despedimos de ellos y los vimos alejarse.

Ya casi era las 5 de la tarde y Emily estaba en sus clases cuando sonó el teléfono, corrí a contestar.

-Familia Swan.

-Hola mi Bella. Escuche a Edward y mi corazón latió más rápido.

-Hola Edward que bueno que llamas ya me hacía falta escucharte. Le dije emocionadísima.

-Te entiendo porque a mí me estaba pasando lo mismo sólo que no te podía llamar las líneas estuvieron dañadas por un fuerte aguacero.

-Pero están todos bien y volverán pronto ¿verdad? Le dije pensando en que podríamos ir todos juntos el fin de semana a la finca y ver a los caballos.

-Si todo está bien no te preocupes regresaremos rápido el tío Carlisle tiene pacientes pendientes en el hospital, ah por cierto Alice te manda saludos y no te llama ella mismo porque ya sabes no quiere perder ni un segundo con Jasper.

-Salúdala de mi parte también. Le dije y empecé a oír un ruido de interferencia y la llamada se cortó, debía ser que otra vez por culpa de la lluvia intente llamar pero no sirvió, sin nada que hacer subí a mi cuarto prendí la radio y escuche una emisora de música clásica afuera la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza después de una hora ya más relajada decidí tocar en el violín las melodías, estaba interpretando Bach la Sonata No. 1 in G minor, cuando escuche que llamaron a la puerta ¿Quién sería en este aguacero? Baje a ver y mi tía ya estaba cerca de la puerta la abrió y pude ver a un hombre ya más cerca lo reconocí por el uniforme era un policía su presencia me causo un escalofrió.

-Buenas noches ¿este es el domicilio de Charlie y Renée Swan? Aquella pregunta hizo que me apresurara a la puerta.

\- Si es aquí ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pregunto mi tía muy seria.

-Yo soy la hija dígame por favor que es lo que está pasando. Exclame alarmada el hombre me miro tratando de no demostrar emociones.

-Hace unas horas recibimos la información de un accidente un auto que perdió el control y cayó a un abismo lamentamos informarle que no hay sobrevivientes.

-¿Como pude estar seguros de que son ellos? Expreso mi tía que también sonaba sobresaltada en mi mente solo repetía ellos no por favor Dios, ellos no.

-Entre las pertenencias encontramos las identificaciones lo siento mucho pero no hay duda, están muertos.

Para ese momento ya no razonaba, las palabras que había pronunciado aquel policía retumbaban en mi cabeza "están muertos" una y otra vez mi cuerpo temblaba no podía mantener el equilibrio y me aferre a mi tía con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, hacia un esfuerzo para levar aire a mis pulmones, apenas y fui consciente de que nos habíamos sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala mi tía me abrazo tratando de darme consuelo, con la poca percepción de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pude ver a Emily llegar y preguntar que sucedía -están muertos. Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, cerré los ojos y me cubrí el rostro con las manos con desesperación esperando que al abrirlos nuevamente despertaría y que sería tan solo una terrible pesadilla pero al abrirlos pude ver a mi tía hablando con el policía y a Emily que sentó a mi lado y con lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos trataba de consolarme la abrace, ella también sufría y mire al cielo rogando de nuevo para que esto no fuera verdadero.

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a mis hermanos y hermanas ecuatorianos y ecuatorianas de la costa que están sufriendo por las secuelas del terremoto, todos unidos saldremos adelante, también quiero agradecer el apoyo de rescatistas y despensas de los hermanos de México, Venezuela, Cuba, Colombia, Argentina Bolivia, Perú, Chile, El Salvador, Panamá, Honduras, España, Francia, Rusia, Suiza es por ustedes que numerosas vidas se salvaron.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 8 Amigos, culpa y apoyo

**Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, estaba mal de mis ojitos y se me hacía difícil escribir pero ya estoy aquí esperando como siempre que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es de mi autoría. 

**Capítulo 8. Amigos, culpa y apoyo**

Abrí los ojos y los sentí hinchados me senté, estaba en mi habitación, los recuerdos llegaron a mí como una ráfaga de sufrimiento, mis padres están muertos me dije mentalmente y me rodeé con mis brazos para mantenerme de una sola pieza.

-Bella buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? Escuche decir a Emily de manera precavida y recordé que se había quedado a dormir conmigo para cuidarme.

-Bien. Fue lo que pude pronunciar como un murmullo -¿Dónde está mi tía? Le pregunte inquieta de que ella no estuviera aquí.

-Ella se está encargando de unos trámites, volverá pronto. Me respondió y sentía en su voz melancolía.-Voy a cambiarme y te traigo algo de comer. Continuo hablando mientras se levantaba de la cama yo no sentía hambre pero no tenía ánimos para contradecirla así que asentí.

Me quede allí mirando hacia la nada minutos después oí que alguien se dirigía a mi habitación.

-Bella, hija. Se acercó mi tía y me abrazo.

-Dime que esto no es verdad tía. Le dije sollozando aun con esperanzas negándome rotundamente a aceptar la situación.

-Bella qué más quisiera yo pero todo esto está sucediendo, lo siento tanto.

-Edward, Alice y su familia ¿ya lo saben? Le pregunte inmediatamente, necesitaba su apoyo y más que nada a Edward.

-Hemos estado intentando comunicarnos con ellos pero las líneas telefónicas siguen dañadas, no te preocupes ya tengo a alguien que está intentando cada media hora comunicarse con ellos. Asentí para que supiera que estaba deacuerdo pero saber eso me hizo estremecer quería que estuvieran aquí con desesperación y se debió notar en mi expresión ya que mi tía se acercó para confortarme limpiando las lagrima en mis mejillas.

-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte piensa que tanto Charlie como Esme así lo hubiesen querido, que el recuerdo de ese gran amor que te tenían sea tu fortaleza si, ¿me lo prometes? Aquellas palabras hicieron que reaccionara, mi tía tenía toda la razón debía ser fuerte por ellos y por mi aunque fuera de poco en poco.

-Está bien tía, te lo prometo.

-Además yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte mientras tutú así lo decidas. Me aseguro con afecto en su voz –Gracias tía. Exprese y suspire profundo lo necesitaba no podía respirar con calma el sufrimiento no se disipaba, escuchamos tenues golpes en la puerta y mi tía se apresuró a abrir.

-Buenas días. Escuche una voz masculina que reconocí inmediatamente.

-Hola Jacob sigue, ella te necesita. Escuche tenuemente lo último ya que hablo en un susurro.

-Bella voy a estar en la cocina por si necesitan algo. Nos dijo con un aire un poco sombrío ahora que Jacob estaba conmigo se permitió demostrar un poco su dolor o eso creí yo.

-Jacob. Exclame y me arroje a abrazarlo.

-Bella vine en cuanto me entere ¿estás bien?

-Ahora mucho mejor contigo aquí. Le dije sintiendo una innegable tranquilidad y pude respirar mejor instantes después entró Emily con mi desayuno que en un principio rechace pero que Jacob se encargó de que consumiera todo. No paso mucho tiempo y entro nuevamente mi tía y con una mirada desolada que me hizo estremecer me dijo.

-Bella, lo siento pero el velatoriovelorio de tus padres ya está listo nos tenemos que ir dentro de una hora. Yo asentí y el abrazo de Jacob me mantuvo de una pieza él salió para que me cambiara me puse un vestido negro sencillo, un abrigo y me hice un moño alto me maquille ligeramente en minutos estuve lista, Jacob y yo bajamos hasta la sala para esperar a que mi tía bajara.

-Bella ¿quieres que te ayude en algo antes de irte? Me pregunto Emily con afecto note que tenía los ojos hinchados y llevaba la ropa que siempre usaba en la casa para el diario.

-¿Emily por qué no te has cambiado?

-Yo, no sabía si era conveniente que fuera. Me respondió en susurros.

-Claro que debes ir Emily. Le dije con cariño.-Tu eres parte de la familia. Continúe, recordando las palabras que mi madre había usado y en las que yo también estaba deacuerdo, inmediatamente de escuchar aquella afirmación corrió a cambiarse.

-Bella, Jacob ya es la hora vámonos.

-No, tenemos que esperar a Emily. Le dije y apoye mi cabeza en el regazohombro de Jacob.

-Está bien. Susurro y se sentó a esperar mirando la foto de la familia por la cual había peleado con mi mamá, minutos después Emily regreso y los cuatro nos fuimos hasta el coche donde nos esperaba el chofer, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino la angustia y el dolor en mi pecho brotaron como cuchillas que me desgarraban.

Mi tía se adelantó y yo aferrada del brazo de Jacob y con Emily a mi lado entré, allí en el centro del salón estaban los ataúdes me acerque a paso lento, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en cuanto estuve frente a ellos e intente abrirlo necesitaba verlos por última vez pero Jacob y mi tía me detuvieron.

-Necesito verlos. Les implore y Jacob me abrazo.

-Bella cariño, recuérdalos como la última vez que los viste. Me dijo mi tía con afecto tenía los ojos llorosos y lo acepte ella me quería hacia las cosas por mi bien.

-Estoy contigo Bella no estás sola. Escuche a Jacob, nos sentamos en las bancas del frente y una especie de aturdimiento se apodero de mi mientras las personas amigos y conocidos de mis padres comenzaron a llegar, uno por uno se acercaron a darme el pésame yo solo asentía y repetía un imperceptible gracias, mantenía mi mente ocupada recordando la última vez que los vi su alegría por mí.

-Bella hija toma. Me dijo mi tía ofreciéndome un café y unas galletas.

-Gracias ¿ya lograste contactarte con Edward o Alice? Insistí los teléfonos no podían estar dañados de por vida.

-Lo siento Bella, aún no. Me dijo viéndome con tristeza.-Y creo que ya es muy tarde Jacob, Emily por favor lleven a Bella a descansarhasta el auto. Al escuchar esas palabras observe el reloj de Jacob ya eran las 17:30 había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Vamos Bella, necesitas descansar. Me dijo Jacob con dulzura, me acerque a los féretros de mis padres y les coloque un beso a cada uno con mi mano.

Ya en mi casa subí a mi habitación Jacob me acompañó y se cercioró de que comiera lo que Emily había preparó para mí.

-Vendré mañana hermanita. Expreso Jacob y beso mi frente aquella noche también me acompaño Emily aunque a diferencia de ella yo apenas y pude dormir cerraba los ojos y veía a mis padres y el dolor volvía y era peor ya que la ausencia de Edward y Alice me espinaba el corazón.

.

.

.

-Despierta Bella. Escuche que mi tía decía y en cuanto vio que abría los ojos y estaba más alerta, continúo hablando.

-Bella hace un momento pudieron contactarse por teléfono con los Cullen.

Me senté inmediatamente ante aquella noticia.

-Entonces voy a bajar a llamarlos por teléfono.

-No Bella ellos ya están en camino hacia acá pero se van a demorar por lo menos dos días las carreteras están deterioradas por la lluvia, además tienes que arreglarte en un par de horas más será…. el sepelio de tus padres. Me dijo lo último con suavidad y me abrazo.

-Ellos no van a alcanzar a llegar. Me queje y la mire con tristeza.

-Bella hija cuanto lo siento los tramites ya fueron hechos ahora esto ya no solo nos afecta a nosotras sino a terceras personas. Me explico pero a pesar de lo entendía eso no impidió que me molestara.

-Te entiendo. Le dije casi en un susurro y empecé a alistarme para darme un baño y arreglarme una vez vestida me senté frente al tocador y escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta.-Adelante. Dije sin voltear.

-Hola Bella ¿quieres que te ayude a peinarte? Me dijo Emily ella ya estaba lista.

-Sí, por favor. Exprese y mientras ella le hacía un moño a mi cabello me vi en el espejo estaba ojerosa pero eso, por primera vez, no me importaba.

-Ya esta Bella ahora te voy a traer algo de comer.

-Gracias Emily. Le dije y sentí agradecimiento por tenerlos ¿Qué sería de mi sin ellos en este momento? Minutos después Emily me trajo el desayuno.-Debes comerte todo que Jacob acaba de llamar para avisar que vendrá pronto y se va a enojar si se da cuenta que no te alimentas bien. Expreso antes de irse y yo asentí después de comer ya sola observe por la ventana caía una leve llovizna era como si el clima estuviera exteriorizando todo el dolor que sentía.

-¿Bella ya estas lista? Entro mi tía a mi habitación me vio y sentó a mi lado.

-Bella, hija he estado tan ocupada con los trámites y demás que no he podido apoyarte hablar contigo, lo siento tanto. Expresó con suavidad, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Gracias tía tu cariño me reconforta y hay algo más por lo que quiero agradecerte.

-¿De qué se trata? Me dijo cautelosa.

-Tía sino fuera por ti yo no me hubiera despedido por última vez de mis padres ni decirles cuanto los quería y eso jamás me lo hubiese perdonado. Dije lo último sollozando.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme después de todo fue por mí que te enojaste con ellos, vamos. Me dijo y me puse de pie bajamos hasta la sala Emily y Jacob ya nos esperaban me adelante para abrazar a Jacob.

-Bella cariño. Me dijo observándome.

-Todo está bien. Le dije para que no siguiera preocupado y juntos nos dirigimos hasta el carro. Llegamos al cementerio aquel lugar donde me había despedido de Edward en aquella ocasión había venido para compartir su pena pero ahora era diferente, la pena era mía.

Caminamos con los paraguas para no mojarnos con la llovizna hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los féretros nos ubicamos al frente mi tía a mi derecha, Jacob al otro lado y Emily a su lado, instintivamente me refugie en mi tía, la misa dio comienzo pero yo me perdí otra vez en el aturdimiento reaccione cuando todo termino me acerque para despedirme -los amo mami, papi. Dije y bese los féretros, tuve que aferrarme a mi tía al ver que los ataúdes bajaban, los amo me despedí de nuevo ellos y me deje conducir por mi tía y Jacob.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa mi tía y Jacob me llevaron directamente a mi habitación.

-Ha sido un día cansado para ella necesita descansar, ¿Jacob podrías decirle a Emily que le suba algo ligero de comer? no debe dormir con el estómago vacío. Escuche levemente decir a mi tía y vi como Jacob salió de la habitación.

-Bella. Expreso mi tía para llamar mi atención.

-Si tía. Mi voz sonó como un susurro sin vida

-Tomate esto, te va a ayudar a dormir Jacob las trajo esta mañana Emily le conto lo poco que dormiste en estos días y se las pidió al médico del hospital. Dijo mi tía ofreciéndome un medicamento y un vaso de agua tome el medicamento enseguida, si necesitaba dormir cerré mis ojos buscando la seguridad de la inconciencia.

.

.

.

.

-Bella, Bella despierta. Escuche que alguien me hablaba y me movía intente abrir los ojos por la luz que entraba por la ventana me lo impidió tuve que hacerlo poco a poco.

-Hola Emily ¿Qué hora es? Le pregunte, en cuanto pude distinguir quien era me senté y me estire.

-Hola Bella, es la 1 de la tarde y como no te despertabas Victoria me pidió que te levantara para que comieras algo. Expresó lo último y me paso una bandeja probé la sopa era el mismo sabor que cuando lo preparaba mi mamá me termine todo y me sentí mejor me retiro los platos y sentó en la cama frente a mí.

-Gracias Emily por cuidarme.

-No es nada Bella lo hago porque me nace. Me dijo y le sonreí.

-Sabes si Edward o Alice llegaron.

-No, aun no llegan tal vez mañana, el clima de ayer no fue favorable para que llegaran lo más pronto. Asentí mirando hacia otro lado para que la desesperanza no se notara en mi rostro aunque era razonable lo que me explicaba no era justo los necesitaba mucho.

-Bella ayer llego esto a la casa. Expresó y me entrego un sobre tenía un sello que reconocí enseguida la abrí sin ánimos sólo por curiosidad leí el contenido y me quede atónita.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? Me interrogo al ver mi cara.

-Me aceptaron en el conservatorio. Le respondí sollozando.

-Pero no te pongas así, es una buena noticia. Me dijo preocupada.

-Lo sé, Emily pero yo quería compartir esto con mis padres que se sintieran orgullosos de mí.

-Bella estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos de ti y que aspirarían que tú cumplieras con todos tus sueños.

-Sé que ellos querían lo mejor para mí pero desearía con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieran aquí. Emily me miro con desolación.

-Perdóname Bella yo creí que esto te reanimaría y fue todo lo contrario.

-No Emily todo está bien, es más voy a levantarme y bajare un momento al jardín. Dije esto aunque en parte no era verdad, Emily no debía sentirse así por mi culpa.

-Entonces me voy a comprar algunas cosas que me pidió tu tía para la comida, ella tampoco está fue a hacer unos trámites pero te prometo que no me demoro, sí. Me dijo con una media sonrisa y se fue.

Me cambie y baje a la sala, la casa se sentía tan grande estando yo sola mire por la ventana a los hermosos rosales que mi mamá le encantaba sembrar y cuidaba con esmero una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y me aleje de ahí sin pensar entre al despacho de mi padre y lo recordé sentado en su silla y como sonreía cuando me veía entrar, en ese momento me arrepentí por no haberles dicho más veces lo mucho que los quería.

Sin nadie que me consolara mi serenidad precaria se desvaneció, empecé a ahogarme en sollozos y tuve que sentarme en la silla más cercana cuando por fin pude calmarme, me di cuenta de una carpeta que yacía sobre el escritorio tenía estampillassellos de la policía aun así lo leí era el informe de la muerte de mis padres.

Los peritos determinaron que fue un accidente ocasionado por el mal tiempo al parecer la lluvia hizo que no tuvieran una buena visión del camino y por esquivar un carro perdieron el control del vehículo y derraparon hasta caer por un acantilado que daba al río donde murieron ahogados o al menos eso relato el testigo que alerto a la policía de lo sucedido

Mis padres habían decido regresar ese mismo día sin importarles la fuerte lluvia de ese momento-Debió ser por mí. Me recrimine -Mi mamá debió querer volver lo más pronto posible para hablar conmigo yo soy la culpable de su precipitada muerte. Finalice y caí de rodillas necesito dormir no quiero sentir esto pensé y corrí hasta el cuarto de mi tía allí sobre su buro estaba un frasco revise eran el mismo medicamento para dormir que me ofreció el día anterior ahí cerca había una jarra de agua que siempre tenía tía Victoria en su habitación me serví un vaso y me tome una de las pastillas y corrí hasta mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me metí a la cama cerré los ojos esperando a que hiciera efecto y que se llevará mi dolor, mi culpa unos minutos después me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en medio de la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas era noche de luna mire el reloj daban las 12:00 p.m. cuando un sonido que debió ser el que me despertó hizo que mirara hacia la ventana que daba al jardín sigilosamente y con miedo me acerque y lo que vi no lo podía creer, abrí la ventana y deje pasar a mi visitante me aleje un poco, cuando ya estaba dentro me quede paralizada sin saber qué hacer pero mis instintos actuaron por mí.

-Edward. Exclame con voz baja y lo abrace cerciorándome que no fuera un sueño, su fragancia me envolvió llevándome a recuerdos más agradables.

-Mi Bella. Escuche que me decía con dulzura y me dio un casto beso en los labios que correspondí con anhelo.

-¿Por qué entraste por la ventana y a esta hora? Le interrogue cuando mis pensamientos se aclararon.

-Llegamos en la tarde e inmediatamente Alice, Jasper y yo vinimos a verte pero tú tía Victoria nos dijo que estabas descansando que lo mejor era que viniéramos mañana pero ni Alice ni yo pudimos esperar para saber cómo estabas y entre todos ideamos este plan.

-Gracias por estar aquí no sabes cuánto los he extrañado y necesitado. Le dije apaciblemente para que no sonara como un reclamo ya más calmada me di cuenta de la situación tome mi batay me la puse me sitúe en el sillón y Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado. Me dijo con nostalgia tomando mi rostro con sus manos rozando mis mejillas.

-Edward no te sientas culpable tú no podías saber lo que pasaría y que la lluvias no los dejarían llegar a tiempo.

-No Bella aun así eso no borra el hecho de que no estuve aquí…

-Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí. Le dije interrumpiéndolo, mirándolo y atreviéndome a tomarle de las manos, él no tenía por qué sentirse así.

-Si Bella eso nunca lo olvides nosotros vamos a estar siempre para apoyarte Alice como una hermana y yo como la persona que te ama más que a su propia vida. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el color subiera a mis mejillas y sonriera.

-Lo sé porque lo siento aquí en mi corazón. Le dije indicando con mis manos una sobre otra el lugar donde latía con fuerza.

-¿Sucede algo malo? Le pregunte al ver su cara de preocupación mientras observaba su reloj.

-Jasper me está esperando y tenía tan sólo 5 minutos, un carro estacionado a esta hora podría generar sospechas.

-Te entiendo, ya debes irte. Le dije con desanimo.

-Pero vendremos a verte por la mañana. Asentí ante la idea, me tomo de las manos y hablo con dulzura.-Jamás olvides que te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Le respondí espontáneamente, beso mi frente y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, mis nervios se turbaron al pensar que podría caer y lastimarse pero minutos después lo vi correr por el patio y brincar el muro.

Me senté en la cama parecía como si todo fuera un invento de mi imaginación pero no Edward de verdad había estado aquí.

Me recosté intentando dormirme de nuevo la visita de Edward había sido estupenda pero la tranquilidad me duro poco, sentí hambre baje a la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido encontré algunas galletas de chocolate, una manzana y un vaso de leche subí a mi habitación y comí pero la nostalgia me abrumo, el destello de un recuerdo la selección de los alimentos no había sido al azar, siempre que me despertaba a la madrugada después de una pesadilla cuando niña mi mamá me traía lo mismo, deje la comida a un lado pero el vaso vacío se me resbalo y se quebró, sintiendo nuevamente la culpa me envolví con mis brazos como fue que deje que mi egoísmo me permitieran dañar a mis padres unos minutos después percibí que entraron a mi habitación.

-Bella, hija ¿qué te sucede? Me interrogó con preocupación y se acercó a mí con cautela por los vidrios en el piso.

-No es nada tía solo tenía hambre y al final el vaso se me resbalo. Le conteste y si querer mi voz se quebrantó.

-Bella no es sólo eso hay algo mas ¿me lo quieres contar? Me debatía entre contarle o no pero quien mejor que ella.

-Tienes razón tía; ayer leí el informe de la policía sobre la muerte de mis padres, es mi culpa que ellos estén muertos.

-Eso no es verdad fue un accidente tú como podrías haberlo provocado.

-Si no hubiese discutido con mi mamá antes del viaje ellos no hubiesen regresado con la lluvia de ese momento.

-Bella debes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La mire y negué con la cabeza.-Bella esto no está bien lo que piensas no es sano para ti, cuando mi esposo murió también me sumí en la tristeza pero hablar con un profesional me ayudo a asimilarlo.

-¡Quieres que hable con un desconocido de lo que siento! Exclame alarmada.

-Sí, es un desconocido pero ellos saben cómo ayudarte a entender que tú no tienes la culpa de que tus padres estén muertos, sería por tu bien. Me dijo aquello y me miro suplicante, tal vez tenía razón necesitaba ayuda el sentimiento de culpa me estaba matando.

-Está bien lo intentare pero le voy a pedir a Edward que le pregunte al doctor Carlisle si conoce a alguien.

-No Bella a nadie le debes decir de esto. Expreso muy seria.- ¿Por qué no les puedo decir? Le pregunte desconcertada.

-No sabemos cómo lo vayan a interpretar podrían creer que lo que sientes es algo más complicado y podrían no solo querer que hables con el profesional sino también internarte.

-No ellos no haría eso conmigo, ellos me quieren mucho. Le dije muy segura.

-Eso lo sé Bella pero son médicos y se alarmarían enseguida por nada el cariño a veces puede convertirse en sobreprotección, confía en mi lo mejor es que este sea un secreto de las dos, sí.

Pensé en su argumento y podría tener razón además si como mi ella aseguraba el psicólogo me ayudaría no habría necesidad de preocuparlos.

-Si tía será un secreto de las dos. Le confirme, aquella madrugada mi tía se quedó velando mi sueño como lo hacía mi mamá hasta que me dormí.

.

.

.

-Bella despierta. Escuche que me decía Emily.-Quiero dormir un poco más. Expresé y me cubrí con las cobijas y noté que se sentó en la cama.

-Alice llamo hace poco y me dijo que ella, Esme y Edward vendrán a verte a las 10.

-Es en serio ¿Qué hora es? Le dije adormilada quitándome las cobijas de encima y sentándome en la cama.

-Son las 8:30. Al escuchar eso me levante y recogí mis utensilios de aseo para darme un baño.-Edward, Alice y Jasper vinieron a verte ayer pero Victoria les dijo que lo mejor era que descansaras.

-Sí creo que todo el cansancio de estos días se me vino encima mi tía tenía razón necesitaba descansar, gracias por avisarme Emily. Le dije con una media sonrisa pensando en que ponerme me pareció que hace mucho no me preocupaba por eso.

-Victoria tuvo que salir por algunos pendientes ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Me pregunto inquieta.

-No Emily vete tranquila.

-En cuanto estés lista baja para que desayunes.

-¿Tu ya desayunaste?

-No, precisamente a eso voy en este momento pero si quieres podemos desayunar juntas. Asentí muy contenta de su idea.

Me bañe y me cambie muy rápido me senté frente al espejo de mi tocador y me evalué tenía unas ligeras ojeras me las cubrí con maquillaje a pesar deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara y baje al comedor como no había nadie me fui directo a la cocina.

-Bella ve al comedor enseguida te llevo el desayuno. Me dijo mientras terminaba de cortar fruta.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Me ofrecí y tome dos vasos para servir el chocolate caliente.

-No es necesario. Me dijo afectuosamente.-Déjame ayudarte sí. Le pedí, ella asintió y tome una bandeja y lleve los vasos y los panes, detrás de mí Emily trajo los platos con la fruta con la mesa servida no sentamos.

-Emily últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tú eres quien se está encargando de preparar la comida ¿Dónde está la cocinera la señora Goldman?

-La señora Goldman renuncio hace tres días y sí me estoy encargando de la cocina pero no es siempre Victoria siempre me ayuda cuando está aquí y además me pidió que la llamará por su nombre durante el tiempo que permanezca aquí.

-Como que el tiempo que permanezca aquí ¿acaso ella piensa irse? Le dije a Emily y la mire desconsolada.

-No Bella, Victoria no se quiere ir es que no sabe qué piensas hacer si vas a querer que ella siga viviendo aquí o tal vez quieras irte a vivir con la familia Cullen.

Me quede desconcertada en realidad no había pensado en eso mi tía, Emily, Jacob y los Cullen todos formaban parte de mi familia pero esta casa era mi hogar.

-No tengo nada que pensar Emily yo voy a seguir viviendo aquí con ustedes. Emily me miro muy contenta pero al ver el reloj se alarmo.

-Bella ya casi son las 10 no tardan en venir.

-Entonces te ayudo a recoger.

-No, ve a terminar de arreglarte que Edward te vea muy linda además si Alice te ve así se va a molestar.

-Tienes toda la razón. Le dije y subí a mi habitación me senté y me vi en el espejo ondule mi cabello un poco y lo amarre en un moño retoque el maquillaje para cubrir completamente mis ojeras y me puse color en los labios me mire y me pareció suficiente, justo a tiempo porque escuche el timbre de la puerta mientras bajaba escuche que saludaban con Emily llegue hasta la sala en cuanto Esme me vio se apresuró a abrazarme.

-Bella hija cuanto lo siento ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien y con ustedes devuelta mucho mejor. Le dije y regrese a ver a Alice que se desesperaba por acercarse, en cuanto Esme se percató se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa enternecida.

-Alice no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. Le dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-Bella no sabes cuan desesperados estábamos por no poder estar aquí apoyándote. Me dijo afligida-Eso ya no importa. Exprese suavemente y la mire con una media sonrisa y nos acercamos a Edward que se veía perfecto enseguida lo abrace y me sentí tan bien como en la madrugada. –Te extrañe mucho. Le dije en un susurro.-Bella yo también y no sabes cuánto. Me dijo casi en un susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos así los tres nos sentamos en la sala, parecía como si Esme quisiera preguntarme algo pero justo entro Emily de la cocina.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? Nos preguntó y agradecí la interrupción por el momento ya no quería hablar del tema.

-Qué te parece si te ayudo a hacer café para todos. Se ofreció Esme y llevo a Emily hasta la cocina, esperamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos el ruido de los platos.

-Ahora si cuéntenme ¿Cómo fue que se les ocurrió lo de la madrugada? Les pregunte sonriendo.

-Llegamos como a eso de las 6 de la tarde y tu tía Victoria nos dijo que estabas dormida que viniéramos mañana, creímos que algo malo te había pasado y se me ocurrió el plan claro que fue llevado a cabo por Jasper y Edward.

-No sé cómo no te caíste, pudiste lastimarte. Le reproche a Edward.

-Nada me iba a pasar, te olvidas las veces que de niños Emmett y yo nos trepábamos a los árboles y la cerca.

-Sí y también recuerdo que caíste y te lastimaste el brazo. Le dije y sonreí al rememorar su caída aquella vez había sido muy gracioso.

-Lo que importa es que está vez todo salió bien. Expresó Edward tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Gracias, en serio. Les dije a ambos y Esme entró con la bandeja de café hablamos muy poco unas cuantas anécdotas de mis padres ya que tenían que irse porque Edward debía entrar a su turno en el Hospital pero Alice le pidió a Esme permiso para quedarse esta noche a dormir en mi casa, acepto gustosa.

-Bella, hija cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas con toda confianza y Carlisle te manda sus saludos. Se había despedido Esme.

-Bella mañana vendré a verte en la tarde. Me había prometido Edward.

Recordaba aquello sentada en la sala esperando a que Alice llegará y escuche que la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me hablo mi tía y se sentó a mi lado.

-Estoy bien después de nuestra conversación dormí mejor.

-Me alegro por ti y discúlpame otra vez por dejarte sola pero tuve que salir por algunos pendientes en el asilo.

-Tranquila tía tuve la compañía de Emily además Esme, Alice y Edward vinieron a visitarme y Alice va a quedarse esta noche a dormir ¿no hay ningún problema con eso, verdad?

-Para nada, Alice puede quedarse sin ningún problema es más lo mejor es que te rodees de todas las personas que quieres. Me dijo con voz cariñosa y escuchamos que tocaban la puerta debe ser Alice pensé inmediatamente pero al abrir la puerta.

-Jacob hermanito. Exprese emocionada al verlo y lo abrace.

-Hola Bella. Me dijo entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento te abrace muy fuerte pero entra. Le dije mientras me miraba con alegría.

-Buenas tardes. La saludo respetuosamente.

-Hola Jacob, que bueno que viniste a visitarnos.

-Por cierto te traje este obsequio. Me dijo dándome una caja blanca.-En realidad es para todos. Continuo, la abrí y era mi pastel favorito.

-Jacob gracias, voy a llamar a Emily para que lo comamos todos juntos.

-Yo voy a cortar el pastel y a ponerlos en platos. Se ofreció mi tía llevándose el pastel a la cocina, subí de dos en dos las escaleras la encontré doblando mí ropa.

-Emily, Jacob trajo nuestro pastel favorito vamos a la sala para comer todos juntos.

-Termino de doblar esto y bajo. Me dijo afectuosamente.

-Entonces te voy a ayudar. Expresé tomando mi vestido para colocarlo en el armario así nos demoramos nada, bajamos y los platos con pedazos de pastel ya estaban en la sala, Emily y Jacob se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla tome mi pastel y probé el primer bocado que me supo delicioso y los observe mientras conversaban y se reían en algún momento deseé que ellos dos se hicieran novios pero solo surgió cariño de amigos una lástima creo que a la única que le sale bien ese trabajo es a Alice, conversamos de algunas anécdotas y me divertí mucho pero fue interrumpido cuando Jacob anuncio que tenía que irse la tarde se había ido muy rápido hasta Emily se había ido a sus clases en el colegio.

-Cuídate mucho Bella nos veremos pronto. Se despidió dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay necesidad de eso cuando estoy rodeada de personas que me quieren mucho como tú. Muy feliz le había dicho aquello y después de darme un beso en la frente se fue, cerré la puerta y me senté en la sala desconcertada Alice aun no llegaba pero no fue por mucho tiempo escuche un coche que se estacionaba y observe por la ventana era ella con una pequeña maleta.

-Alice creí que ya no llegabas.

-Ha sido culpa de Edward te cuento en tu habitación. Culpa de Edward ¿Qué habrá hecho? Pensé con mucha curiosidad, subimos a mi habitación y no vi por ningún lado a mi tía cuando Alice dejo sus cosas a un lado y nos sentamos en la cama la interrogue.

-Ahora sí cuéntame que ha hecho Edward para demorarte.

-Fue debido a esto. Me dijo dándome una bolsa dorada de la que saqué una caja en forma de corazón no lo podía creer como sabia Edward que eran mis preferidos.

-Mis chocolates favoritos, tú se lo dijiste, verdad.

-No yo ni siquiera me acordaba fue él quien me especifico cuales debía comprar. Me quede fascinada por aquel detalle para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibido mis gustos menos para él aquello hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría Alice iba a decirme algo cuando escuchamos la puerta.

-Discúlpenme que las moleste pero le traje un pedazo de pastel a Alice. Anuncio mi tía

-Gracias Victoria no debió molestarse.

-No es nada, las dejo para que sigan platicando. Nos dijo muy alegre y se fue Alice tomo un bocado de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Esta delicioso se parece a los que te regalaba Jacob por tu cumpleaños. Dijo aquello y puso el plato sobre el velador.

-Si son los mismos, Jacob vino más temprano y nos trajo el pastel. Pero Alice ya no me prestaba atención ya que leía un sobre.

-Es del Conservatorio. Hablo emocionada yo sólo asentí y leyó la carta.

-Te aceptaron felicidades. Exclamó –Aquí dice que tienes que presentarte en un mes, como vas a ir vestida porque podemos….

-Aún no he decidido si voy a ir. La interrumpí con nostalgia.

-Bella después de todo lo que hiciste para entrar no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

-Lo sé Alice pero aún falta tiempo por cierto no me has contado como vas con Jasper. Cambie de tema con lo primero que se me ocurrió el sufrimiento volvía y trate de que Alice no lo notara.

Me sonrió levemente y me conto los avances de Jasper para instalar su oficina en la ciudad su padre lo había apoyado eso significaba que muy pronto se comprometerían y para la boda no faltaría mucho.

Hablamos y sin darnos cuenta la hora de dormir había llegado cerré los ojos esperando a dormir estaba muy feliz por Alice pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que mis padres no estarían conmigo para aquellos aspectos de mi vida, una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla me controle y después de mirar hacia el vacío por un tiempo que me pareció eterno por fin dormité.

.

.

Caminaba por una carretera solitaria a pesar de que caía una fuerte lluvia y estaba empapada no sentía frio el sonido de un automóvil me llamó la atención "apresúrate que quiero llegar hoy mismo a la casa" escuche una voz de mujer proveniente del auto la reconocí de inmediato era mi mamá seguí caminado luego el ruido estruendoso de los neumáticos y el auto precipitándose al rio, desesperada corrí hacia el lugar y baje por la pendiente con la obscuridad de la noche apenas reconocí a mi madre en la orilla me acerque para ayudarla pero por más que intentaba sacarla no lo conseguía la desesperación me asedió. –No por favor es mi mamá, es mi culpa. Gritaba desesperada como una queja hacia el cielo.

-Bella despierta, Bella. Escuchaba una voz que me hablaba angustiada abrí los ojos temblando.

-Alice mi mamá, es mi culpa.

-Bella tranquilízate sólo fue una pesadilla. Me dijo con suavidad y me abrazo.-Quieres que le avise a tu tía o podemos llamar a mi papá. Aquella frase me hizo reaccionar.

-No es necesario ya estoy bien como dices fue una pesadilla no debí comer tanto pastel.

-Estas completamente segura.

-Si únicamente necesito un poco de agua, me lo traerías por favor. Le pedí Alice asintió y salió hasta la cocina aproveche esos momentos para respirar y calmarme me seque el sudor del rostro, tía Victoria tenía razón Alice se había preocupado más de lo necesario lo mejor era empezar con el tratamiento lo antes posible cuando Alice volvió me tome todo el vaso de agua y reiterándole que todo estaba bien volvimos a dormir.

.

.

.

-Bella amiga ya despierta.

-Alice que pasa yo quiero seguir durmiendo. Dormida no tengo que pensar, la culpa no me atormenta, pensé sin abrir los ojos semidormida.

-Bella ya son las 9 de la mañana Emily y yo estábamos esperando a que despertaras para que desayunemos juntas y ya tenemos apetito así que levántate. Abrí los ojos y la vi cruzada de brazos y su rostro de reproche.

-Lo siento te prometo que me doy un baño y en 10 minutos estoy lista.

Le dije y la mire esperando a que cambiara la expresión no paso mucho tiempo y sonrió. Tal como prometí me arregle muy rápido lo más importante me cubrí unas ligeras ojeras que resaltaban en mi rostro, baje al comedor respire profundo y sonreí.

-Hola Emily.

-Hola Bella quieres que te sirva solo café o lo prefieres con leche.

-No Em empieza a desayunar que yo me sirvo sola. Le dije extrañada siempre había sido así, mire mi desayuno sin muchas ganas de comer.

-Por cierto Edward llamo temprano. Me informó Alice como si nada.

-Por qué no me despertaron. Me queje….

-Porque llamó a las 7 de la mañana y la llamada fue rápida para avisar que vendría a verte a las 2 de la tarde.

-Es una noticia maravillosa debieron decirme en cuanto desperté. Les dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que ahora si surgía sincera, ellas me miraron con alegría; terminamos de comer, recogimos entre las tres los platos y mientras Alice llamaba a su casa, Emily comenzó a lavarlos y yo los secaba.

-En cuanto terminemos esto subo a arreglar tu habitación.

-No yo me encargo de arreglar tú debes tener deberes del colegio pendientes es mas no sé cómo te las arreglas para tener la casa en orden.

-Pues tienes razón tengo tarea del colegio pero puedo con eso porque Victoria contrato a una señora que se encarga de la mayoría de las labores de la casa tú no te has dado cuenta porque siempre viene muy temprano termina sus labores y se va, en estos días yo me he encargado de la cocina y de cuidarte Victoria me lo ha pedido aunque antes de que me lo solicitara yo ya estaba pendiente de ti.

-Lo sé Em gracias por cuidarme como una hermana mayor y no dudes en pedirme que te ayude en la casa. Emily afirmó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Salí a la sala y sin querer escuche a Alice al teléfono lo que dijo despertó mi curiosidad y me escondí.

-No mami yo ya la veo mejor que anoche con más ánimo, si mamá te contare todo en la tarde. Aquella expresión denoto su preocupación por mí pero no sonaba alarmada "porque te mostraste calmada en el desayuno" me conteste, decidí ya no escuchar mas no estaba bien debía eliminar ese mal hábito de oír las conversaciones.

-Alice ya termine de ayudar a Emily. La interrumpí e hice como si recién entraba y me regreso a ver sorprendida.

-Estás hablando con Esme por favor mándale mis saludos, voy a estar en mi habitación. Expresé y después de que Alice hizo una señal de afirmación subí a toda prisa.

Entre a mi habitación y comencé por arreglar mi cama, Alice no demoro en subir.

-Mi mamá también te manda saludos y espera que te diviertas mucho en tu salida con Edward.

Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a arreglar las cobijas mi salida con Edward pensé y me llene de emoción.

-Alice tienes que ayudarme a arreglarme.

-Bella eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. Me dijo y pude ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando se trataba de moda, ordenamos mi cuarto muy rápido me senté en la silla frente al tocador Alice me haría un hermoso peinado.

-Alice estuve pensando y me puedes cortar un poco el cabello.

-Es en serio, yo sabía que ibas a cambiar de opinión.

-Si pero hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Alice me miró como acostumbraba para convencerme, negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien ya te decidirás más adelante. Decretó sonriendo no se iba a dar por vencida, tomo las tijeras y corto mi cabello respetando mi decisión vi caer los mechones y sentí calma luego los arreglo en bucles, escogimos un vestido azul sabía que el color le gustaba a Edward.

-¿Señoritas puedo pasar? Escuchamos preguntar a mi tía.-Si tía pasa.

-Bella hija estas linda seguro va a venir a visitarte Edward.

-Si tía no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

-Alice gracias por estar aquí con Bella me hace sentir más tranquila saber que tiene amigas como tú.

-No tiene que agradecerme lo hago porque me nace. Le contesto y volteo a ver a otro lado como si algo la incomodara.

-Aun así no está demás por cierto la comida ya está lista.

-No te preocupes tía terminó con el maquillaje y bajamos. Ella asintió y salió, aproveche para averiguar porque Alice había utilizado ese tono.

-No sabía que mi tía no te agradaba.

-No es que no me agrade es que cuando la tengo cerca siento un mal presentimiento no lo sé no me hagas caso ya sabes como soy.

-Bueno entonces bajemos. Le dije sonriendo aunque ya en otras ocasiones Alice había sentido ese mal presentimiento una de aquellas con Jessica, me negué a creer lo que me decía tal vez solo era su sobreprotección hacia mí, no la conocía bien pero yo me encargaría de que en el transcurso del tiempo intuyera la gran persona que mi tía es.

Terminamos de almorzar y como Emily fue a hacer sus tareas del colegio ofrecimos nuestra ayuda con los platos "no, yo me encargo ustedes vayan un rato al jardín disfruten del bonito día" nos respondió y le hicimos caso nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban debajo de una preciosa pérgola de madera mire las rosas que no hace mucho había sembrado mi mamá, memorias de mis padres me hicieron respirar profundo para no llorar.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella?

-Sí, solamente estaba disfrutando del aire fresco, recordando ¿ya has visto algún modelo para tu vestido de novia? Le pregunte para cambiar el tema.

-He visto algunos modelos pero quisiera que Rosalie también estuviera aquí para que entre las tres lo escogiéramos aunque lo primero sería hablar con mis padres y con los suyos. Expresó lo último con preocupación.

-En eso no veo ningún inconveniente tus padres aceptaron tu noviazgo desde el inicio.

-Los míos si pero no sé, la madre de Jasper estuvo un poco esquiva cuando la conocí durante la visita a la tía abuela. Expreso desanimada.

-Alice tranquila piénsalo con calma, Jasper es hijo único su mamá debe estar triste sólo debes esperar a que lo asimile. Le dije tratando de animarla. –Espero que tengas razón. Musito con una media sonrisa y escuchamos un auto que se estacionaba en la entrada, fuimos a la puerta con la idea certera de a quien encontraríamos yo me adelante impaciente por verle.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él caminando hacia mí haciendo que mi corazón latiera más a prisa en cuanto lo tuve frente a mí no dude en abrazarlo y sentirme tan bien y aún mejor cuando me rodeo con sus brazos aquel abrazo fue suficiente no hubo necesidad de saludarnos con palabras, el ruido de otro auto que se estaciona llamó nuestra atención era el chofer de la familia Cullen.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos. Se despidió Alice de nosotros dándome un abrazo.-Me despides de Victoria. Añadió, tomó su pequeña maleta en las manos y con una gran sonrisa corrió hasta el auto sin darme tiempo de hacer nada más que despedirme a lo lejos cuando el carro arranco y seguidamente Edward y yo entramos a la casa y nos quedamos en la sala.

-Mi Bella ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. Le respondí muy segura ahora que él estaba conmigo.-Te he extrañado mucho. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé quise no ir al hospital y venir a verte pero necesitaban mi ayuda un accidente…..

-No tienes que explicarme nada yo comprendo tus obligaciones. Le interrumpí sonriendo y le apreté la mano aunque respetaba mucho su trabajo no quería oír de accidentes.

-¿Bella quieres salir a pasear conmigo?

-Claro que si la idea me parece perfecta.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? Escuche que mi tía me llamaba escaleras arriba.

-En la sala. Le conteste en voz alta, llego a la sala y se sorprendió de ver a Edward.

-Buenas tardes Victoria. La saludo él muy formal.

-Buenas tardes Edward. Le contesto con cordialidad ¿y Alice? Nos preguntó mirando a la cocina.

-Ella se fue hace poco ¿no oíste el auto?

-Estaba con la música muy alto supongo que por eso no oí nada. Articuló y se sentó en el sillón frente a nosotros.

-Yo quería pedirle permiso para salir a pasear con Bella. Expresó Edward y ella regreso a verlo pensativa.

-Emily pude acompañarnos. Le dije al verla dudar.

-Claro que pueden salir. Nos dijo sonriendo como si fuera una broma personal. -Y no es necesario que Emily los acompañe además ella se va a demorar en las compras y después tiene que ir al colegio.

-Entonces vámonos. Le dije sonriendo, emocionada por la idea de pasear con él, salimos y caminamos hasta un parque que estaba cerca de la casa nos sentamos en las bancas junto a un árbol que nos daba sombra me quede mirando a la nada, recodando.

-En que piensas. Me dijo Edward intrigado.

-Mi papá me contó hace mucho que en este parque vio por primera vez a mi mamá.

-Que coincidencia.

-¿Porque lo dices? Le pregunte ahora yo curiosa.

-Carlisle me conto lo mismo, que fue precisamente en este parque que mi padre vio por primera vez a mi mamá.

-Es una pena que nuestros padres tuvieran destinos trágicos, no es justo. Exprese con nostalgia y mi corazón se estrujo al pensar en eso.

-Bella yo sé lo que se siente y lo intolerable que puede ser el dolor por la pérdida pero puedes hablar conmigo, yo estoy aquí para ti para protegerte. Hablo cada palabra de la última frase con tanto cariño que me hizo sentir segura.

-Gracias, no tienes de que preocuparte todo va a estar bien y es por ustedes.

Le dije y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, se acercó y rozo mis labios por unos segundos que para mí fueron los mejores del mundo inmediatamente se apartó, aunque mantuvo mis manos entre las suyas era maravilloso sentirme así de bien, después de comer un helado nos paramos frente un lago artificial del parque en el que se reflejaban los fulgores del solel atardecer deje de lado mis pensamientos negativos para contemplar el atardecer, descansé mi cabeza en su regazo y él beso mi frente, me sentí segura y en paztodo mí ser agradeció poder tener a mi lado, a mí príncipe de carne y hueso.


End file.
